Partir à l'Aventure
by Moya-kun
Summary: Ace, Sabo et Luffy rencontrèrent Marco après une partie de chasse. Certains événements les obligèrent à quitter leur île en compagnie du pirate. One Piece et l'image ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est mienne !
1. L'aventure commence

**Hey ! Qui veut une fanfiction ? Je vous préviens tout de suite, je n'écris pas de chapitre en avance, je les fais sur envie donc il n'y a pas de dates précises pour les chapitres suivant. Bonne lecture !****Discliamer : Tout l'univers ne m'appartient pas mais à Oda**

**Chapitre 1**

Quelque part dans la forêt de l'île de Dawn, trois petites formes guettent de façon indiscrète le bon moment d'attaquer leur proie, un tigre.

« C'est le bon moment ? » demande innocemment le plus jeune des trois âgé de sept ans et portant fièrement un chapeau de paille.

« Non, Luffy. Bientôt. On attend le signale d'Ace » répond calmement son aîné blond âgé de dix ans et portant un chapeau haut de forme.

« Luffy, Sabo, à trois ! Un… Deux… Trois ! » annonce le dénommé Ace du même âge que le blond.

Les trois enfants se lancent sur le tigre en criant à de toute leur force. L'animal, pas du tout impressionné, s'élance vers eux. À ce moment là, les trois humains se séparent et prennent des chemins différents. Le seul blond fonce droit sur le tigre tandis que les deux bruns partent chacun d'un côté de l'animal. Luffy éloigne sa main droite pour prendre de l'élan. Elle s'étire puis fonce sur la bête mais rate sa cible pour donner un grand coup à son propriétaire. Heureusement qu'il est habitué à recevoir de puissant coup de poing sur la tête ! Il a au moins pu éviter de s'évanouir. Sabo arrive au niveau de la bête et enfonce son bâton dans la gorge de sa proie, en même temps qu'Ace plante le sien dans la nuque. Heureux de pouvoir prendre leurs quatre heures, les enfants emmènent leurs denrée jusque dans leur base secrète. Au moment où ils allaient se faire un feu, un homme d'une trentaine d'années tombe du ciel et atterri sur un coussinet, à une dizaine de pas des enfants.

« Où est-ce que j'ai atterri, yoi ? » demande l'inconnu ayant vu la présence des enfants en tombant.

« Et la politesse, tu connais ? » grogne férocement Ace.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! » s'exclame Sabo. « Mais bon, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Il est impoli de poser une question à un inconnu sans s'être au préalable présenté. »

Avant que quiconque n'est le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, la puce énergétique qu'est le plus jeune commence déjà à prendre la parole.

« Moi c'est Luffy ! Ici, c'est l'île de Dawn ! Comment t'as fait pour arriver du ciel ? Tu viens d'où ? C'est quoi ce trou avec une forme bizarre ? Tu- »

Il se fait couper par deux poings appartenant aux deux autres enfants, qu'il se reçoit sur la tête.

« Luffy ! On ne dévoile pas son identité à de parfait inconnu ! » gronde Ace. « Je suis sûr que c'est un méchant ! »

« Tu trouves tout le monde méchant de toute façon, mais je suis d'accord. Luffy, tu ne devrais pas faire confiance à n'importe qui, même si il est vrai que tu as un très bon instinct pour savoir si une personne est gentil ou non » dit calmement Sabo. « Alors monsieur ? Qui êtes vous ? »

« Je m'appelle Marco mais on me surnomme aussi le phénix à cause de mon fruit du démon, yoi. Je suis le bras droit de Barbe Blanche ainsi que le commandant de la première flotte de son équipage, yoi. J'ai était éjecté dans les airs durant trois jours et trois nuits après m'être fait touché par un autre pirate possédant également un fruit du démon. J'ai fini par atterrir ici, à Dawn sur East Blue, comme l'a dit le dénommé Luffy, yoi. Je vous ai tout dévoilé sur moi. Des questions, yoi ? »

« Tu es donc un pirate ! Comme Shanks ! » s'exclame Luffy.

« Shanks, yoi ? Le roux ? » demande Marco pour être certain qu'ils parlent du même pirate.

« Tu connais Shanks, monsieur ? » demande tout excité un certain chapeau de paille trop heureux que l'inconnu connaît son sauveur.

« Bien sûr que je le connais, yoi. Il s'agit de l'un des quatre empereurs comme père, yoi. Le plus surprenant est que toi tu le connais. La rumeur qui dit que le roux a passé un an sur East Blue était donc vrai, yoi. Je me demande si la seconde parti de la rumeur l'est également, celle qui dit qu'il aurait perdu un bras, yoi. » murmure pensivement l'oiseau légendaire.

L'enfant se raidit ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu du nouveau venu.

« Enfaite… C'est de ma faute si Shanks a perdu son bras… » avoue tristement le garçon sur le point de pleurer en agrippant son chapeau de paille. « Il l'a perdu en me sauvant d'un monstre marin alors que je ne pouvais pas nager. »

Luffy se mit à pleurer. Sabo essaye de rassurer son frère. Ace lui rappelle qu'il détestait les pleurnichards ce qui eu pour effet d'arrêter les gouttes quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne reprennent.

Marco est désemparé. Il a déjà surmonté plein de difficultés dans le plus grand des calmes mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il est face à un enfant en pleure. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire si même ses frères n'arrivent pas à l'arrêter. Dans un dernier soupir, il pose l'enfant sur ses genoux pour le border de façon très maladroite tout en lui disant qu'il n'y était pour rien et que connaissant le roux, il était sûrement amusé de l'incrédulité de la marine, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer l'enfant.

Ace grogne. Il n'aime vraiment pas le nouveau venu. Il n'a aucune raison de penser que ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne, surtout si il apprenait qui était son père, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le mettait le plus en rogne. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter est le fait que ni lui ni Sabo n'ont réussi à calmer le plus jeune aujourd'hui, mais que cette homme oui ! Il n'allait pas l'accepter mais alors vraiment pas ! Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui, Luffy semble beaucoup l'apprécier. S'il l'attaque, Luffy lui ferait la tête et il refuse que cela se produise ! C'est donc en soupirant qu'il se rend compte que son adorable petit frère s'était assoupi dans les bras de cet homme qui le dépose là où Sabo lui indique avant de se faire agripper par le plus petit qui même endormi, ne voulait pas que son nouvel ami part. C'est en soupirant Qu'Ace décide de lui aussi se coucher auprès de Sabo.

Quelques heures plus tard, un puissant « J'ai faim ! » retentit dans la cabane, réveillant par la même occasion les autres occupants.

« C'est vrai que tu t'es endormi avant qu'on ne mange le titre » remarque Sabo en se frottant les yeux pour chasser le sommeil.

« C'est vous qui l'avez chassé, yoi ? » demande Marco pour confirmer ce que son Haki lui avait montré lors de sa chute.

« Impressionné ? » répond Ace, fier de lui et ses frères.

« Pas mal, yoi. Je pense que vous pourrez devenir très fort plus tard. » avoue calmement le phénix.

Les trois enfants et leur invité partent alors chercher du bois pour faire cuire la viande. Malgré sa surprise, Marco reste très calme face à la quantité astronomique que ces trois enfants arrivent à avaler, surtout le plus petits. Celui-ci décide d'ailleurs de faire visiter l'île à son nouvelle ami après son goûter.

Il l'emmène dans la montagne pour lui présenter Dadan, dans le village de Fusha où tous les habitants viennent à leur rencontre ainsi que dans le royaume de Goa. Étrangement, la Grey Terminal a disparu ce qui inquiète fortement les enfants après tout, ils connaissaient tous les bandits y vivant. Ils se dirigent vers le port où un attroupement inhabituel s'est formé. C'était surtout une masse de noble criant de joie pour le navire se dirigeant vers eux.

Les enfants se glissent à travers la foule, suivis par Marco qui ne voulait pas leur fausser compagnie.

Un homme descend du bateau. Il porte une combinaison recouvrant tout son corps. Sa tête est entouré d'un bocal. Il jette un noble à la mers pour l'avoir frôler.

La réaction des enfants est immédiate. Sabo saute dans la mer pour repêcher le noble en train de se noyer tandis que les deux bruns attaquent l'homme à l'aide de leurs bâtons de chasses.

Marco se change en phénix, agrippe les deux chasseurs et ordonne au blond qui était sorti de l'eau, de grimper sur son dos. Il prend son envole et dépasse les nuages. Au loin est visible une énorme montagne rouge et linéaire. C'est par là-bas que se dirige l'oiseau mythique.

Avant même qu'un enfant prend la parole, il leur donne quelques explications. « Vous venez de vous attaquer à un Dragon Céleste, yoi. Un noble qui a tous les droits et protéger par les amiraux, les plus hauts placé dans la Marine après le commandant, yoi. Si je vous avez laissé là-bas, vous auriez été attaqué par un amiral et dans le pire des cas, votre île aurait été rayé de la carte, yoi. Je vous emmène sur le navire de Barbe Blanche, le Moby Dick, dans la seconde moitié de Grande Line, le Nouveau Monde, où vous serez en sécurité, yoi. À moins de souhaiter déclarer une guerre, le Gouvernement ne risque pas de s'en prendre à vous si vous êtes sous la protection de l'un des quatre Empereurs. On fera quelques arrêts pour se nourrir et se reposer avant de reprendre la mer puisqu'il m'a fallu trois jours et trois nuits dans les aires pour arriver sur votre île. Des questions, yoi ? »

Les enfants secouent leurs têtes de droite à gauche pour montrer qu'ils n'en avaient aucune. Sabo aide ses deux frères à quitter les pattes de l'oiseau pour s'installer sur le dos.

Leur aventure débute avant ce qu'ils avaient prévu mais ils ne s'en plaignent pas le moindre du monde. Après tout, ils avaient déjà prévu de partir à l'aventure alors pourquoi se plaindre quand ils ont l'occasion de le faire ?


	2. Petites escales

**Et me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 !**

**Chapitre 2**

Tout au long du trajet pour atteindre Red Line, Marco expliquait aux enfants les particularités de Grande Line tel que la première moitié nommé le Paradis, le climat, le champs magnétique de chaque îles, le log pose, les îles célestes, l'île des hommes poissons, les Dragons Célestes, la seconde moitié nommé le Nouveau Monde, les cartes de vie, les quatre empereurs, les sept capitaines corsaires, l'armée révolutionnaire et plein d'autres informations plus ou moins intéressantes.

Arrivé à Red Line, Marco prend de la hauteur pour survoler cette montagne plus haute que les nuages. De là haut, les enfants peuvent voir plusieurs îles de tailles et de climats différents. L'oiseau mythique leur demande de choisir la première île sur lequel ils souhaitent s'arrêter. Sans aucune hésitation, les trois passagers désignent l'île qui leur semble la plus dangereuse. Marco laisse échapper un soupir mais ne réussit pas à réprimer son petit sourire. La présence de ces trois nouvelles recrues allait grandement égayer les journées sur le Moby Dick.

Posant un pied à terre, Marco avertit ses petits protégés qu'ils viennent de se déposer sur une île sauvage du nom de Little Garden.

« Dommage, l'oiseau n'était qu'un humain ayant mangé un fruit du démon de type Zoan. » déclare un géant légèrement déçu.

« Vous êtes gigantesque, monsieur ! » s'exclame Luffy, pas du tout effrayé par la taille du géant.

« Gabababababa ! C'est normal puisque je suis un géant ! Je suis Brogy, l'un des deux capitaine de l'équipage des géants dissous il y a une centaine d'années. »

« Moi, c'est Luffy et je serai le roi des pirates ! »

« Gabababababa ! Tu me plaît bien ! Ça te dirais de rencontrer l'autre capitaine de notre ancienne flotte ? » demande l'ancien pirate.

« Bien sûr ! » répond l'enfant surexcité.

Le petit groupe se dirige vers la grotte de l'autre géant qui est en réalité le squelette d'un animal géant.

« Hé Dorry ! » apostrophe Brogy « J'ai fais une rencontre vraiment intéressante ! »

Le fameux Dorry sort de sa grotte pour faire la connaissance du nouvel ami de son plus vieux rival. Très vite, Luffy se lie d'amitié avec les deux géants.

« Gegyagyagyagya ! » rit Dorry « Je t'aime bien petit. Et vous trois ? Qui êtes-vous ? » demande-t-il en se tournant vers ceux resté silencieux depuis l'arrivée du géant.

« Et pourquoi je devrais te le dire ? » grogne Ace en répondant par une question avant de se prendre un poing sur la tête de la part de Sabo.

« Excusez le, il n'est pas très ouvert aux inconnus. Nous sommes les grand-frères de Luffy. Je m'appelle Sabo et lui c'est Ace. Ravi de vous rencontrer. » se présente Sabo en s'inclinant.

« Gegyagyagyagya ! Les frères d'un ami ne peuvent être que des amis ! » assure Dorry. « Et toi ? » demande-t-il en se tournant vers Marco.

« Marco, dit le phénix. Mon fruit du démon est un zoan, celui du phénix, d'où mon surnom. Je suis le bras droit du pirate Barbe Blanche, de son vrai nom Edward Newgate, yoi. »

« Gabababababa ! Le bras droit d'un ancien compagnon est aussi un ami ! » commente Brogy. « Dorry, préparons de délicieux dinosaures pour nos amis ! »

« Un dinosaure ! » s'exclame Luffy. « Je veux y goûter ! »

Les géants accompagnés de leurs invités partent chasser quelques dinosaures puis font la fête toute la nuit. Le lendemain, après une sieste et un déjeuner, les humains quittent les géants pour reprendre leur route.

Les enfants admirent le paysage tout le long de la traversée jusqu'à leur prochain arrêt. Marco a décidé de faire escale toutes les six heures pour plusieurs raisons. La première est qu'il ne peut pas rester indéfiniment sous sa forme de phénix, il vaudrait donc mieux ne pas voler trop longtemps au cas où il devra se battre. La deuxième est qu'il ne voudrait pas inquiéter trop longtemps son père, il vaudrait donc mieux ne pas prendre trop de temps, surtout que plus vite ils seront arrivés, plus vite les enfants seront en sécurité. La dernière est tout simplement à cause du trop gros appétit des enfants, surtout du plus jeune. En effet, à cause de sa rapide famine, il vaudrait mieux ne pas voler trop longtemps. Avec tous ces points en tête, Marco en a déduit que six heures de vols vérifiait tous les critères.

Six heures plus tard, l'île se trouvant sur leur route ne plaît pas à Marco. En effet, contrairement à Little Garden où il n'y avait aucun danger si ce n'est autre que les animaux sauvages et les géants, l'île qu'ils trouvent, Jaya, abrite une ville de pirates. Ils peuvent toujours allé dans la forêt ou sur la rive opposé à la ville mais il ne refuserait pas un bon lit sur lequel il puisse y passer une nuit agréable qui lui ferait oublié toute ses courbatures de ce voyage où il doit porter trois passagers supplémentaires à son habitude. Le bon côté de la ville de Mock Town est qu'il ne risque pas d'y avoir la Marine. Le mauvais côté est qu'il n'y a que des personnes plus mauvaises les unes que les autres. Mais il n'a pas le choix, l'île la plus proche de celle-ci est à une heure à vol d'oiseau, ce qui n'est pas acceptable vu que le garçon au chapeau de paille commence déjà à se plaindre d'avoir faim.

Après avoir pesé les pours et les contres, Marco fini par se dire qu'aller dans une ville ne leur ferait pas de mal et qu'il devra simplement ne pas quitter les enfants des yeux. Il en profitera pour se prendre les journaux du jour et de la veille, histoire de se mettre au courant des actualités surtout qu'il est certain que qu'ils sont tous les quatre concernés.

Avant d'atterrir, Marco explique aux enfants qu'ils ne devraient en aucun cas se séparer de lui car tous les pirates ne sont pas forcément gentils, surtout ceux des villes de pirates. Si malgré tout ils venaient à être séparés, ils seront puni pour ne pas avoir respecté ses recommandations en ne recevant qu'une part normal de nourriture pour le dîner.

Terrifié à l'idée de ne pouvoir manger qu'une ridicule portion de nourriture, les enfants se tiennent à carreaux tout le long de leur passage en ville sous les regards surpris des pirates. L'un d'entre eux, un pirate avec un crochet doré à la main gauche, les aborde.

« Kuahahaha ! Voyez-vous ça, ce ne serait pas le phénix à tout hasard ? Que fait le bras droit de l'un des quatre empereurs ici, avec des gosses en plus ? » demande-t-il sous les regards de pitié et les murmures des autres pirates.

« Qui es-tu ? Je n'ai pas le droit de faire escale ici lors de mon trajet pour retourner sur le Moby Dick, yoi ? Pour ce qui est des enfants, je voulais simplement les présenter à père, je suis certain qu'il va les adorer, yoi » répond calmement l'interpelé.

« Je suis Crocodile, un rookie à quarante millions de Berry. Tu penses vraiment que l'homme le plus fort du monde va intégrer des mômes dans son équipage ? »

« Père ne désire pas des hommes puissants mais une grande famille. Si une personne lui plaît, il n'hésitera pas à l'intégrer parmi nous, quelque soit son âge ou ses origines, yoi. » explique Marco avant de s'en aller avec ses petits protégés.

La réponse de Marco réchauffe le cœur d'Ace qui pour une fois, se dit qu'il sera peut-être accepté par des adultes tout en sachant que son père est Gol D. Roger. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais sait que ses frère ont compris.

Dans la chambre commune qu'ils partagent, pour plus de sécurité selon Marco, celui-ci lit les nouvelles et tombe sur quatre avis de recherche qu'il tend aux autres. Il y a le sien qui a monté de trente millions pour avoir aidé des criminels à s'enfuir et ceux des enfants à cent millions chacun pour offense à un Dragon Céleste.

Les enfants ravis de leurs premières primes, s'excitent sous le doux regard protecteur de Marco. Celui-ci décide de les coucher pour qu'ils puissent se reposer un peu.

Au moment où il allait se glisser sous son lit, son Haki de l'observation l'avertit de l'arrivée d'une attaque de sable. Il active alors rapidement son Haki de l'armement pour frapper cette attaque qui reprend la forme de Crocodile, surpris de s'être fait touché alors qu'il possède un fruit du démon de type logia.

« Sache que les fruits du démon, même ceux de type logia, ne sont pas invincible, yoi. » informe Marco avant de sortir de la chambre suivi de près par les garçons qui avaient été réveillé par le bruit. Il paye l'auberge avant de prendre sa forme de phénix et de s'envoler avec les enfants sur le dos. « Tant pis pour la sieste, ce ne sera pas la première fois que je fais une nuit blanche, yoi. » murmure-t-il calmement en repensant aux nombreuses nuits blanches qu'il a pu faire pour x raison.


	3. Futur Compagnon ?

_Et voilà le chapitre 3, bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 3**

Les trois frères commencèrent à se lasser de ce voyage aérien. Il leur fallait de quoi passer le temps sur le dos de l'oiseau.

« On s'arrête quand ? » demanda impatiemment Luffy.

« On devrait bientôt arriver à l'archipel Sabaody, yoi. » répondit calmement Marco avant de se rendre compte qu'une tempête approchait. Ils échappèrent à la tempête juste à temps pour se retrouver dans le brouillard le plus total, près d'un navire fantôme. « Comment j'ai pu oublié que le Triangle de Florian se situe sur la route qui va vers Sabaody, yoi ? » murmura-t-il.

Un son provenant du bateau se fit entendre. Il s'agissait d'un violon. Les enfants décidèrent de l'explorer. Ils utilisèrent les bras de Luffy afin d'atterrir sur le pont et de découvrir un squelette à la coupe afro en train de jouer du violon.

« Trop cool ! Un squelette musicien ! Moi c'est Luffy ! Tu ne voudrais pas rejoindre mon futur équipage ? »

« Tu ne peux pas choisir des compagnons un peu plus… normaux ? » demanda Ace « En tout cas, moi je ne le veux pas dans le miens ! » ajouta-t-il.

« Ahahaha ! Tu sais pourtant bien que c'est ce qui fait le charme de notre petit frère adoré, Ace. » expliqua Sabo comme si le fait que son petit frère souhaitait avoir un squelette dans son équipage était la chose la plus banale au monde.

« Yohohohoho ! Je suis Brook, le seul survivant de l'équipage de Rumbar piégé dans ce brouillard depuis quarante ans. Je suis revenu à la vie grâce à mon fruit du démon, le fruit de la résurrection. Ma prime était de trente trois millions de Berry. Si nous parvenons à sortir de cette brume épaisse, je serai alors ravi de faire partie de ton équipage, petit. » répondit Brook.

« Sortir de la brume n'est pas un souci, yoi. » commença Marco qui venait de se poser sur le pont. « Mais je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir porter un adulte en plus des enfants. »

« Yohohohoho ! Ce n'est pas un soucis, je ne pèse que quelque grammes. Je ne suis fait que d'os après tout. » informa Brook.

Après un signe de la tête de la part de Marco pour montrer qu'il avait compris, les trois enfants et le squelette montèrent sur son dos pour qu'il puisse prendre son envole. Pendant le trajet pour sortir de la brume, Brook leur raconta son histoire par le biais d'une chanson, pour le plus grand plaisir de Luffy.

« J'ai hâte de rencontrer cette baleine ! Quand j'aurai dix-sept ans, je commencerai mon aventure à East Blue, sur l'île de Dawn où j'ai grandi. J'aurai une dizaine de compagnons et je deviendrai le roi des pirates ! » annonça Luffy, tout excité.

« Yohohohoho ! J'ai hâte d'y être. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de compagnie, je suis tellement heureux que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Ah ! Mais je n'ai pas d'œil ! Yohohohoho ! »

Arrivé à l'archipel Sabaody, Marco leur expliqua qu'ils passeront par l'île des hommes poissons qui était sous la protection de Barbe Blanche. Pour cela, ils avaient le choix entre se trouver un bateau pour le revêtir et monter sur un navire clandestinement. Le choix était vite fait pour les enfants qui préférèrent la seconde option.

Ils partirent d'abord se trouver un endroit où déjeuner dans la zone de non-droit, guidé par Luffy qui en trouve un rapidement. Ils entrèrent dans la Shackey's Escroquerie Bar qui n'avait actuellement qu'un vieil homme pour client.

« Sylvers Rayleigh, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est la première fois que je vous revois depuis que Gol D. Roger a dissous son équipage pour se livrer à la Marine, yoi. » apostropha calmement Marco.

« Marco le Phénix. Comment va Newgate depuis le temps ? » demanda le fameux Sylvers Rayleigh en se retournant vers les nouveaux venus. « Tiens ? Dis moi petit, tu ne serais pas Monkey D. Luffy par hasard ? » demanda-t-il surpris de le rencontrer si tôt et si jeune.

« Comment vous avez su ? » répondit indirectement Luffy par le biais d'une question.

« Grâce à ton chapeau de paille que je pourrais reconnaître entre mille. La dernière fois que j'ai revu Shanks, il m'a appris avoir donner son précieux chapeau de paille à un enfant du nom de Monkey D. Luffy. » expliqua le vieille homme.

« Je vous préviens, si vous voulez du mal à Luffy, vous aurez affaire à moi. » menaça Ace en se positionnant devant son petit frère.

« Cette expression… Dis moi petit, quel est ton nom ? » demanda Rayleigh à Ace.

« Portgas D. Ace… » murmura le concerné après une petite hésitation.

« J'en étais sûr ! Tu es le fils de Roger ! » s'exclama l'ancien bras droit du roi des pirates.

Marco était intrigué et surpris. Brook ne voyait pas pourquoi les enfants palissèrent à vue d'œil, même si il n'avait pas d'œil. Le silence fut rompu par Shackey.

« Oh ! Alors c'est lui le fils de ton ancien capitaine, Ray ? »

Les deux cadets de la fratrie se détendirent un peu en comprenant qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie de ceux qui considère Roger comme un monstre. Luffy en fut même excité.

« Tu as fais partie de l'équipage de Roger, papi ? » demanda Luffy en s'asseyant à côté du concerné.

« Ahahaha ! J'étais même son bras droit ! Mais tu sais, Shanks aussi faisait partie de l'équipage : c'était un jeune mousse ! » répondit le vieil homme.

« C'est vrai ? Il ne m'en a jamais parlé. » bouda Luffy.

« Ahahaha ! Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu là ? Je ne pensais pas te rencontrer su tôt. » demanda Rayleigh.

Pour toute réponse, Shackey sortit un journal pour le montrer à son ami. « Tu n'as pas du voir cette édition puisque tu étais trop occupé à t'endetter. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit l'objet tendu avant de le lire avec Brook, tombant sur les nouvelles primes. Il éclata de rire avant de conseiller les enfants de faire ce genre de choses plus discrètement.

La discussion se poursuit jusqu'au tombé de la nuit. Rayleigh parla de ses aventures à Luffy. Ace et Sabo posant parfois quelques questions. Brook pimenta le récit en l'accompagnant au violon. Marco aborda un doux sourire protecteur et ensoleillé en les regardant. Shackey leur servi de quoi se nourrir et s'abreuver tout en écoutant.

« Au lieu de vous cacher dans la cale d'un navire pirate pour vous rentre sur l'île des hommes poissons, je peux vous donner un petit voilier que Ray revêtira, vous pourrez ainsi admirer les profondeurs. » proposa Shackey.

Le petit groupe accepta. Le temps que l'ancien second de l'Oro Jackson, le navire du roi des pirates, préparait le revêtement, les cinq pirates visitèrent la zone de non-droit de l'archipel.

Au moment de reprendre la route, Ace hésita à monter à bord. Marco comprit la raison et rassura Ace que le fait que son père soit Roger ne posait aucun problème pour qu'il puisse intégrer l'équipage.

Marco dirigait le voilier. Étant donné qu'il était déjà allé plusieurs fois sur l'île, il connaissait assez bien la route et les courants à suivre. Sur le chemin, le groupe croisa la route d'un Kraken à l'air menaçant mais qui se lia vite d'amitié avec Luffy qui le surnomma Surume. Surume les transporta jusqu'à l'île des hommes poissons en portant le voilier sur sa tête. Ils arrivèrent assez vite à l'île où certains hommes poissons le reconnurent.

Brook demanda à des sirènes de lui montrer leur sous vêtements mais se reçut un poing de la part de Marco. La reine les aperçu et les invita immédiatement au palais royal, le palais Ryugu, sans leur laisser le choix.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que l'un des commandants de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche soit présent, avec des enfants humains en plus ! J'étais en train de faire signer des pétitions aux hommes poissons mais il n'y en a toujours pas assez pour pouvoir participer à la rêverie… » expliqua la reine qui décida de faire visiter le royaume à ses invités après avoir salué son mari.

Ils commencèrent par faire le tour du palais où Ace, Sabo, Luffy et Brook firent la connaissance de Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, Manboshi et Shirahoshi. Ils descendirent ensuite aller visiter Beverly Fish, le quartier chic. Sur la place de la Thon-corde, Marco empêcha un humain de tuer la reine. Après un petit interrogatoire, ils apprirent qu'un certain Hody Jones était derrière cette tentative de meurtre. L'armée royale fut envoyé à sa recherche dans le district des hommes poissons tandis que le petit groupe reprit sa visite.

« Ceci est un poneglyphe laissé il y a huit cent ans. Malheureusement, aucun d'entre nous n'est capable de le lire. J'ai entendu dire que le seul peuple capable de lire les poneglyphe a été rayé de la carte il y a dix ans. La seule survivante est recherché dans le monde entier depuis ses huit ans. » expliqua la reine.

Le silence pesait, tout le monde était occupé à regarder la pierre quand les voix d'Ace et Luffy se firent entendre en même temps.

« C'est qui Joy Boy ? »

La question attira l'attention des autres personnes présents.

« Vous arrivez à lire ? » demanda la reine.

« Non. » répondit Ace.

« Mais j'entends une voix. » complèta Luffy.

Les deux D. furent au centre des regards déconcerté.

« Alors ? » insista Ace, sèchement. « C'est qui ce Joy Boy et pourquoi il s'excuse ? »

« D'après l'histoire transmis dans la famille royale depuis des générations, Joy Boy était un humain qui nous avait promis, à nous peuple de la mer, qu'il nous emmènerait vivre sur terre mais il a échoué. » répondit Otohime après quelques secondes de silence.

Plus personne n'osait parler et ce silence dura jusqu'au retour au palais, où ils furent accueillis par un festin.


	4. Le plus puissant équipage

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain de la tentative d'assassinat de la reine, le roi leur apprit que le coupable, Hody Jones, fut mis sous les verrous. Après une enquête approfondie, ils avaient découvert deux informations. La première était que la haine des humains s'était transmis de génération en génération dans le district des hommes poissons. La seconde était que Hody Jones avait menacé le Surume de devenir son esclave en prenant en otage son frère. Le roi décida que les hommes poissons vivront désormais dans le royaume et non à l'extérieur afin de leur permettre de réapprendre à aimer le contact humain. Il donnq également sa protection à la fratrie des krakens.

Pour le retour à la surface, Surume insista pour emmener ses nouveaux amis et sauveurs où ils le souhaiteront. C'est ainsi qu'ils reprirent leur route sous la douce mélodie d'un violon et dirigé par la carte de vie de Barbe Blanche.

Arrivé près du Moby Dick, Surume sortit sa tête de l'eau et déposa sa petite cargaison sur le pont, à la plus grande surprise des pirates présent. La bulle éclata, laissant sortir le commandant de la première division, trois enfants et un squelette.

Luffy se diriga vers le rebord pour voir son ami. « Merci, Surume ! On se reverra ! » cria-t-il tout en faisant de grand geste des bras.

Le monstre marin répondit par un signe de la main avant de replonger sous l'eau.

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire à quel point tu peux te faire rapidement des amis, peut importe ce qu'il est… » remarqua Ace d'un ton exaspéré à Luffy qui ne répondit que d'un « Shishishishi ! ».

Pendant ce temps, Marco expliqua à Barbe Blanche ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il s'était fait éjecté par Bartholomew Kuma.

« Après trois jours et trois nuits, j'ai atterri sur l'île de Dawn où j'ai rencontré ces trois enfants tout juste revenu de chasse, yoi. » Il montra les enfants pour appuyer ses dire. « Ils m'ont fait visiter l'île jusqu'au port où un Dragon Céleste venait de jeter un noble à la mers. Sabo, le blond, a sauter pour le repêcher pendant que les deux bruns ont donné un coup de bâton sur le Dragon Céleste. Je me suis dis qu'ils seront en danger si ils restaient là-bas alors je les ai emmener ici, yoi. »

« Gurarararara ! Bien sûr qu'ils sont la bienvenue à bord, je sens que les jours à venir seront bien animé ! » s'exclama le capitaine du navire.

Ce fut à ce moment là que les enfants remarquèrent la présence du géant.

« Il est aussi grand que les deux de l'île aux dinosaures. » remarqua Ace.

« C'est normal puisque ce sont des géants. » expliqua Sabo.

« Yohohohoho ! Je le reconnais. C'était un jeune rookie célèbre il y a quarante ans ! » déclara Brook en se remémorant sa vie précédente.

« Elle est trop cool ta moustache ! » s'exclama Luffy en courant s'asseoir sur les genoux de Barbe Blanche. « Moi, c'est Luffy ! Monkey D. Luffy ! Eux ce sont mes grands frères ! Ace et Sabo ! » Il montra respectivement le brun et le blond. « Lui, c'est Brook ! Le premier membres de mon futur équipage ! » Il désigna le squelette à la coupe afro. « Dit, papi géant, tu me racontes tes aventures ? »

Les pirates sur le pont regardèrent les nouveaux arrivant avec les yeux sortie par la surprise. Il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils voyaient un squelette qui bougait et un enfant manquer de respect à l'homme le plus fort du monde.

« Gurarararara ! Si tu me racontes tout ce que vous avez fait depuis Dawn, je veux bien en faire de même. » répondit le capitaine.

« D'accord ! On est d'abord allé sur une île avec de délicieux dinosaures ! Il y avait deux papis aussi grand que toi ! On s'était bien amusé ! Ils s'appelaient Droggy et Borry je crois. »

« Non ! C'était Braggy et Datty ! » objecta Ace.

« Vous êtes idiot. C'était Baggy et Darry ! » contesta Sabo.

« Brogy et Dorry. » corriga calmement Marco.

« Oui ! C'est ça ! Tu es vraiment fort Marco ! » félicita Luffy avant de reprendre. « Après, on est allé sur une île de pirates et on a vu nos primes. Cent millions de Berry ! Je n'ai jamais vu une prime aussi grande sur East Blue ! Là-bas, on a rencontré Alligator. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est un méchant pirate. »

« Crocodile, yoi. » corrigea de nouveaux Marco.

« Gurarararara ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour qu'il soit méchant ? » demanda l'empereur.

« Rien mais c'est mon instinct qui me le dit. » répondit tranquillement l'enfant.

« L'instinct de Luffy ne s'est pour l'instant jamais trompé. » expliqua Sabo.

« Gurarararara ! Tu peux continue, gamin. »

« Après ça, on a voulu allé sur l'île bubulle mais on a rencontré Brook dans le nuage tout sombre. Je lui ai demandé de rejoindre mon futur équipage ! » reprit Luffy.

« Yohohohoho ! Je me sentais bien seul depuis la mort de mes compagnons, quarante ans plus tôt, dans le Triangle Florian. J'ai été tellement heureux qu'il me propose de rejoindre son futur équipage. » expliqua Brook, une larme à son œil inexistant.

« Gurarararara ! Dis moi, gamin, pourquoi parles-tu de ton équipage au futur ? »

« Parce qu'on a décidé à trois de partir en mer à nos dix-sept ans. » répondit froidement Ace.

« Gurarararara ! Vous êtes déjà en mer ! »

« Certes, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de recommencer l'aventure à nos dix-sept ans. » expliqua calmement Sabo.

« Et je serai le roi des pirates ! » s'exclama Luffy, immédiatement contredit par Ace.

« Raconte pas n'importe quoi, idiot ! Le roi des pirates sera moi ! »

« Gurarararara ! Et ensuite ? Où êtes vous allé ? » demanda Barbe Blanche pour calmer le jeu.

« On est arrivé sur l'île Bubulle. On a rencontré le second de Gol D. Roger ! Ra… Ray… Rayleigh ! » poursuivit Luffy en essayant de prononcer correctement le nom. « La gentille dame nous a donné son mini bateaux que Rayleigh recouvert d'une truc bizarre. Grâce à ça, on est allé sous l'eau. J'ai rencontré Surume qui nous a emmené sur l'île de poisson rouge avant de nous déposer ici ! »

« Luffy ! Un peu de respect quand même, c'était une reine ! » gronda gentiment Sabo.

« Vous en avez vécu des choses. Je vous raconterai quelques unes de mes aventures après le repas. » déclara le rival du roi des pirates.

À l'entente du mot magique, les enfants sautèrent de joie avant de laisser le benjamin les guider dans le dédale de couloir jusqu'au réfectoire.

Marco avait profité du fait que Thatch était sur le pont pour lui demander de préparer le double de la quantité habituelle en nourriture, sous le regard étonné de celui-ci.

Arrivé au réfectoire, les enfants, suivie par Brook, s'élancèrent vers la nourriture avant de se faire arrêter par un cuisinier.

« Allez vous asseoir là-bas. » Il désigna une table, celle réservé aux commandants. « Vous serez servi comme tout le monde. »

Les invités partirent s'asseoir avant d'être rejoint par plusieurs personnes, dont Barbe Blanche.

Le repas se déroula dans le bruit le plus complet. Ace fit une crise de narcolepsie. Ses deux frères en profitèrent pour piquer ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, en plus de ce que Luffy piquait dans toutes les assiettes. Ace se chamaillait avec ses frères quand il se réveillait.

Il y eut plusieurs réactions différents. Barbe Blanche et Brook trouvèrent cela très amusant. Thatch, n'aima pas le bazar qu'ils avaient créé. Certains pirates étaient déprimés de n'avoir rien pu manger. D'autres regardèrent la scène en soupirant.

Après le repas, Barbe Blanche ordonna à tous les commandants de se réunir sur le pont pour se présenter correctement.

« Je suis Edward Newgate, le capitaine de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et l'un des quatre empereurs. J'ai mangé le fruit du tremblement, un Paramecia. »

« Vous me connaissez déjà, yoi. Je suis Marco le phénix, commandant de la première division, bras droit du capitaine et navigateur. J'ai mangé le fruit du phénix, un Zoan, yoi. »

« Je suis Joz, aussi appelé Diamant Joz, commandant de la troisième division. J'ai mangé le fruit du diamant, la Paramecia. »

« Je m'appelle Thatch. Je suis le commandant de la quatrième division et le cuisinier en chef. Je n'ai aucun fruit du démon. Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis sûr qu'on s'entendra bien ! »

« Je suis Vista, l'épée fleurie, commandant de la cinquième division. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas de fruit du démon. »

« Je m'appelle Blamenco, je suis le commandant de la sixième division. J'ai mangé un fruit du démon de type Paramecia qui me permet de ranger des objets dans les deux poches à mon coup. »

« Je suis Rakuyo, commandant de la septième division. Je n'ai pas de fruit du démon contrairement à mon arme qui est de type Zoan. »

« Je suis un homme poisson et commandant de la huitième division. Je m'appelle Namur. »

« Je suis le commandant de la neuvième division, Blenheim. Enchanté. »

« Je suis Curiel, le commandant de la dixième division. »

« Je m'appelle Kingdew, le commandant de la onzième division. »

« Je suis Haruta, le commandant de la douzième division. Bienvenue à bord. »

« Je suis Atmos, le Buffle d'eau et commandant de la treizième division. »

« Je suis Speed Jiru, le commandant de la quatorzième division. »

« Fossa, commandant de la quinzième division. »

« Je suis Izou, le commandant de la seizième division. »

« Le poste du commandant de la deuxième division est actuellement vacante. En tout cas, bienvenue à bord ! Gurarararara ! » annonça le capitaine.

Un petit navire se fit voir au loin.

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà, c'est fini. Je vous laisse sur ce petit suspense qui sera l'un des rares moments à y avoir tout simplement parce que je n'aime pas le suspense alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire subir à d'autre ce que je n'aime pas._


	5. Ami ou Ennemi ?

**Chapitre 5**

Le petit navire accosta près du Moby Dick. Le capitaine du petit équipage monta à bord du navire à proue en forme de baleine.

« Je m'appelle Marshall D. Teach et je veux intégrer l'équipage. »

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche semblèrent prit d'une terrible réflexion jusqu'à ce que Luffy prenne la parole.

« Je ne t'aime pas. »

« Zehahahahaha ! Et pourquoi cela, petit ? » demanda Teach.

« Instinct. »

« Zehahahahaha ! Tu es vraiment drôle, petit ! »

« He ! Je ne suis pas petit ! J'ai sept ans ! » objecta Luffy.

« En plus, les intuitions de Luffy sont toujours juste ! » protesta Sabo.

« Et puis cet enclume ne sait absolument pas mentir ! » ajouta Ace.

Sentant que la dispute irait loin, Barbe Blanche calma le jeu avant de donner sa réponse.

« Je ne voudrais pas que ces enfants quittent ce navire, surtout que je compte bien les intégrer à ma famille, alors je te demande de quitter ce navire. »

« Non. » déclara tout simplement Luffy.

Devant le silence interrogatif, Ace prit la peine d'éclaircir un peu leur lanterne. « Je ne vous fais pas suffisamment confiance pour rejoindre cet équipage. En plus, je veux être le roi des pirates. »

« Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir refuser l'offre. » déclara Sabo.

« Non. Je veux pas être sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Je veux être l'homme le plus libre au monde ! Le roi des pirates ! » s'exclama Luffy.

« Yohohohoho ! Je fais déjà parti du futur équipage de Luffy, ce serait infidèle d'accepter votre offre alors que lui l'a refuser. » expliqua Brook.

« Gurarararara ! Vous me plaisez de plus en plus ! Vous pouvez prendre votre temps pour changer d'avis, l'offre sera toujours valable ! » annonça Barbe Blanche. « En tout cas, voilà qui est clair ! Le peu de chance pour les intégrer à ma grande famille ne fera que diminuer, ou même disparaître, si je t'accepte toi et ton équipage. »

« Tch ! Ces gosses ne faisaient pas partie de mon plan. » murmura Teach avant de quitter le navire.

Ses paroles ne passèrent pas inaperçu des pirates les plus proches de lui, soit Marco, Brook, Newgate, Luffy, Sabo, Ace, Haruta, Izou et Thatch.

Tous les pirates sur le pont furent témoins de la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux : le bateaux de Teach venait de se faire coulé par un navire de guerre de la Marine avec une proue en forme de tête de chien, immédiatement après avoir repris la mers. Le pirate surveillant depuis le vigie leur apprit que les boulets de canons avaient été lancé à main nu par le héro de la Marine.

Tous s'étonnèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent « Fuyez ! » crié à l'unisson par les trois enfants qui partirent se cacher derrière leur père.

Le navire de la Marine vint à leur rencontre et le vice-amiral monta à bord du Moby Dick.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour te faire la guerre Newgate, juste pour voir mes petits enfants. » prévint le vice-amiral « Wahahahaha ! Sortez de là, je sais que vous êtes caché derrière son dos ! » ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant dans le dos de son ennemi pour administrer de magnifiques poings de l'amour aux enfants.

« Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! » crièrent-ils à l'unisson en se frottant la tête où était visible une bosse chacun.

« Vous ne savez pas la crise cardiaque que j'ai failli avoir quand j'ai lu le journal d'il y a un mois et vos avis de recherches qui vont avec ! » annonça le Marine avec le poing serré et une veine visible sur sa tempe. « Je peux dire adieu aux lettres de recommandations que j'ai faites pour vous ! »

« On veut pas devenir Marine, papi ! On veut être pirate ! Je serai même le roi des pirates ! » cria le véritable petit fils du défenseur de paix qui se reçu deux autres poings par-dessus la première.

« Papi !? » s'étonnèrent tous les pirates n'étant pas au courant de l'identité du grand père des enfants, soit tout le monde sauf Marco.

« Ouais ! C'est mon papi ! Moi, c'est Monkey D. Luffy ! » expliqua tranquillement le dénommé en se curant le nez.

« C'est pas le miens en tout cas. » grogna Ace. « Moi c'est Portgas D. Ace. »

« J'ai renié ma famille tout comme elle l'a sûrement fait après qu'on s'est opposé au Dragon Céleste. » annonça calmement Sabo.

Les pirates étaient ahuri. Pour eux qui considéraient la famille comme sacré, ne comprenaient pas comment une personne pouvait renier ses origines.

« Tu ressorts encore cette histoire, Luffy ? » s'indignait le vice amiral. « Dire que je t'ai lancé dans un gouffre sans fond, abandonné la nuit dans la jungle et envoyé dans le ciel avec des ballons afin de faire de toi un excellent Marine, il a fallu que le roux te lave le cerveau avec ses histoires de pirates. Je t'ai alors emmené chez Dadan pour que tu puisse oublier ces histoires de pirates au côté des bandits des montagnes mais au lieu de ça, tu converti Ace. Quand Sabo a commencé à vivre avec vous, devenant ainsi mon troisième petits fils, je pensais qu'au moins lui serait raisonnable, mais non ! Il a fallu qu'il souhaite également devenir pirate ! Je n'ai pas perdu espoir jusqu'à ce que vous vous attaquiez à un Dragon Céleste. Avec cette offense, vous n'avez plus aucune chance de devenir Marine ! » déclara-t-il tout en donnant plein de coups de poings sur ses petits fils devant des pirates devenus pâle au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. « C'est vraiment à contre cœur que je vous dis ça, mais je vais vous laisser avec ces pirates. Je préfère ça que de vous voir devenir les esclaves ou bêtes de foire des Dragons Célestes. » ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

« Il t'a lancé dans un gouffre sans fond, abandonné en pleine nuit dans la jungle et envoyé dans le ciel avec des ballons !? Pas étonnant que tu ais réussi à suivre Ace malgré le nombre de fois où il te semait dans la forêt, avant qu'on ne devienne frère. » comprit Sabo.

« Hé le vieux ! Je suis le seul qui ai le droit de laisser Luffy dans la forêt à ses risques et périls ! Compris ? » menaça Ace qui se prit un poing de l'amour en pleine tête.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois parler à la personne qui t'a recueillit ! » gronda Garp avec un semblant de sérieux dans sa voix.

« C'est pas comme si c'était toi qui m'a élevé ! Je me suis toujours débrouillé seul ! »

Après un dernier Poing de l'Amour sur la tête d'Ace, Garp reparti à bord de son navire de guerre.

Une fois hors de portée de vue, les pirates se rassemblèrent autour des enfants en parlant tous en même temps.

« Vous allez bien ? » « Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on élève des enfants ! » « Monkey D. Garp est votre grand-père ! » « C'est un monstre ! » « Il veut entraîner des Marine chez des bandits ? » « Il est fou ! » « Je vous plains ! » « Je ne savais pas que tu étais si cruel avec Luffy, Ace ! » « Yohohohoho ! J'en ai eu la chair de poule ! Oh ! Mais je n'ai pas de chair ! »

Voyant que tout cela ne mène nulle part, Edward demanda le silence qui s'installa immédiatement.

« Gurarararara ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes si résistant. En tout cas, je peux vous assurer que personne ici ne vous fera subir tout cela. Je pensais même que vous entraîner vous intéresserez peut-être. Il en va de même pour toi, mon fils squelettique. Si vous voulez survivre dans le Nouveau Monde, il vous faudra apprendre le Haki. Votre entraînement commencera demain. En attendant, faisons tous la fête pour avoir énervé Garp ! » annonça l'empereur au plus grand bonheur de tous.

« Ouais ! » s'écrièrent les enfants, heureux d'avoir l'occasion de devenir plus fort et de se moquer de leur grand-père.

Le soir venu, quatre hamacs furent préparer dans l'un des dortoirs pour héberger les trois enfants et le squelette qui furent rapidement emporté dans les bras de Morphée.

Marco toqua à la porte de la cabine personnel de son capitaine et attendit d'être autorisé à y entrer.

« Père, je dois vous parler des enfants, en particulier d'Ace. » commença Marco.

« Je t'écoute, Marco. »

« De ce que j'ai appris de mon séjour avec eux est l'autre nom de Portgas D. Ace, non. Je devrai plutôt dire Gol D. Ace. » déclara Marco, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Après une minute de silence, des larmes se frayèrent un chemin depuis les yeux de l'empereur. « Roger a eu un fils ? Gurarararara ! Il aurait pu me prévenir. On aurait bu ensemble avant qu'il ne se rende à la Marine à cause de sa maladie mortel. » Il fit une petite pause avant de reprendre. « Il avait beau être mon plus grand rival, il était également mon meilleur ami. J'ai encore plus envie de faire d'eux mes fils ! »

Marco sortit un Ton Dials de sa poche pour l'éteindre. « Je me suis permis d'enregistrer cette conversation. Je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'Ace nous donne sa confiance, ce qui est compréhensible quand on connait son identité. Il a dû en voir de toutes les couleurs de par son origine. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu fais toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux. Maintenant, vas te coucher. »

« Bonne nuit, père. »

« Bonne nuit, Marco. »

**À suivre...**

_Maintenant que l'identité des enfants n'est plus un secret pour personne, la prochaine étape est l'entraînement au Haki !_


	6. Amitié Naissante

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain matin, les enfants, le squelette, les commandants ainsi que le capitaine s'étaient réuni sur le pont du navire.

« Étant donné que les commandants sont très occupés, ils vont vous entraîner à tour de rôle dans l'ordre de leur division. » expliqua Barbe Blanche.

« Avant de commencer, je vais vous expliquer le fonctionnement du Haki, yoi. » commença Marco. « Il y a trois formes de Haki : le Haiki de l'observatoire, celui de l'armement et enfin, le plus rare, le Haki des rois, yoi. Le Haki de l'observation permet de sentir les présences vivantes aux alentours ainsi que leur puissance. Avec un Haki de l'observation bien développé, vous pourrez même entrevoir le futur. Par exemple, Tatch va m'attaquer la tête avec son poing droit, yoi. » Il esquiva l'attaque pour prouver ses dires.

« Trop bien ! » s'exclama Luffy.

« Ouais, pas mal. » dît indifféremment Ace pour cacher son émerveillement.

« Yohohohoho ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Ah ! Mais je n'ai pas d'œil ! » ria Brook

« C'est pratique. » avoua Sabo.

« Le Haki de l'armement permet de se protéger et de donner puissants coups capables de toucher tout le monde, peut importe le type de fruits du démon. Avec un Haki de l'armement bien entraîné, vous pourrez attaquer vos cible sans même les toucher, yoi. » continua-t-il en donnant un exemple. Il tendit son poing droit vers un pauvre matelot se trouvant là et qui finit propulsé à l'autre bout du pont.

Encore une fois, les yeux de Luffy se remplirent d'étoiles tandis qu'Ace cachait les siennes.

« D'ailleurs, les poings que vous donne votre grand-père est enduit de ce type de Haki. Le dernier type de Haki est le plus rare. Cette forme du Haki ne peut pas être développé avec de l'entraînement puisqu'elle est inné. Seul une personne sur un million le possède, yoi. Personnellement, je ne l'ai pas mais je ne m'évanoui pas à son contact, yoi. Des questions, yoi ? » termina Marco.

« Ça veut dire quoi i-inné ? » demanda Luffy.

« Inné veut dire que la personne est né avec. Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que tu ne peux pas avoir la dernière forme du Haki si tu n'est pas né avec ce don. » expliqua Sabo.

« Si vous le possédez, nous le découvrirons bien un jour quand vous l'utiliserez inconsciemment, yoi. En attendant, nous allons vous entraîner aux deux autres formes du Haki. »

L'entraînement débuta. Luffy en profita pour entraîner son fruit du démon.

Cela fait maintenant deux ans qu'ils s'entrainaient. Deux ans que Luffy appelait Marco « Marco l'ananas » au plus grand malheur de celui-ci et plus grand bonheur de tout l'équipage. Deux ans qu'ils vivaient sur ce navire en tant qu'amis. Deux ans qu'ils créaient des liens étroits avec certains membres de l'équipage. À présent, ils métrisaient les bases des deux formes du Haki, avec leur propre style de combat.

« Maintenant que vous métrisiez le Haki, que diriez vous de visiter l'île de notre prochaine escale ? Il s'agit d'une île sous ma protection. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » proposa l'empereur.

Leurs quatre disciples acceptèrent avec joie la possibilité d'aventure. Arrivé sur l'île, les commandants perdirent de vue les enfants qui avaient disparu tandis que Brook effrayait les habitants de l'île jusqu'à ce qu'il leur chanta une chanson.

Marco décida de former trois groupes. Le premier gardait le navire. Le deuxième réapprovisionnait le navire. Le troisième cherchait les enfants avec Brook.

Thatch, s'occupant du troisième groupe, proposa de chercher dans les restaurants du coin. Il ne se trompa pas et trouva les trois garnement en train de manger une quantité astronomique de nourriture. Après un soupir et un petit rire, le commandant décida de payer le serveur avant de repartir avec ses protéger.

Dans un moment d'inattention, Luffy fut séparé des autres. Il se retrouva en plein milieu de la forêt, avec un ours s'apprêtant à l'attaquer. Il se retourna et lui envoya un coup de poing fourré de Haki. Il décida de ne pas le manger et retourna à sa petite visite. Il finit par tomber sur un groupe d'hommes poissons.

« Génial ! Des poissons ! » s'exclama Luffy en courant les rejoindre, à la plus grande surprise des hommes de la mers qui s'attendaient à voir un air dégoûté. « Moi c'est Luffy ! Et vous ? Vous faites quoi ici ? Ah ! Je sais ! Vous êtes venus chasser parce que vous avez faim ! Si vous voulez, je viens d'assommer un ours ! Vous aimez les ours ? Moi je les adore ! Leur viande est délicieuse ! » s'excita-il.

Les hommes poissons le regardèrent quelques instants, ahuri, avant que l'un d'entre eux ne prenne la parole.

« Tu… ne nous trouves pas dégoûtant ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? Je devrai ? Pourtant, vous n'êtes pas méchant ! » répondit Luffy.

« Et comment peux-tu être sûr que nous ne sommes pas méchant ? » demanda un autre avec une queue de sirène et un trident.

« Shishishishi ! Instinct ! En plus vous êtes trop cool les gars ! Vous savez nager, vous pouvez respirer sous l'eau, parler aux poissons et vous avez une super force ! »

Le silence se faisait entendre pendant une bonne minute avant qu'un éclat de rire se fasse entendre.

« Ahahaha ! Tu vas plaire à Jimbe, c'est sûr ! Je m'appelle Aldin, je suis le second de l'équipage du Soleil. »

« Vous êtes des pirates ? Trop cool ! Quand j'aurai dix-sept ans, j'aurai mon propre équipage ! Je ferai le tour du monde et je serai le roi des pirates ! »

« Tu as de grande ambition, gamin ! »

« Shishishishi ! Je serai l'homme le plus libre au monde ! »

À ces mots, les hommes poissons regardèrent, intrigué, le petit bonhomme recherchant la même chose qu'eux : la liberté.

« Dis moi, gamin, ça te dirai de rencontrer Jimbe ? » demanda Aladin.

« Ouais ! »

Les hommes poissons emmenèrent l'enfant jusqu'à leur navire où les attendait leur capitaine. Celui-ci fut surpris de voir un humain avec eux.

« Jimbe ! Regarde quelle trouvaille on a fait ! Un enfant n'ayant aucun préjugé sur nous qui nous a qualifié de cool et gentil ! » apostropha Aladin.

Jimbe observa l'enfant quelques instants avant de prendre la parole. « Dis moi gamin, quel est ton nom ? »

« Monkey D. Luffy ! Je serai le roi des pirates ! »

« Tu ne serais pas l'un des trois gamins qui ont défié un Dragon Céleste à East Blue, il y a deux ans ? » demanda-t-il.

« Le type bizarre qui portait un bocal sur la tête et qui avait jeté quelqu'un à la mer alors que le Roi des Mers aurait pu le manger ? Je l'ai frappé avec Ace pendant que Sabo repêchait l'homme. » avoua un Luffy en colère.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais. Tu es donc bel et bien l'un des trois gamins qui ont défié un Dragon Céleste et dresser le Kraken dans les environs de l'île des hommes poissons. » constata Jimbe.

« Dresser ? Pourquoi faire ? Surume est mon ami ! Pas un animal de compagnie ! » s'exclame Luffy.

Jimbe observa l'enfant, étonné par sa mentalité. « Ahahaha ! Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! Je disais simplement que le Kraken qui était si violent est devenu très gentil. » Il se retourna vers l'un de ses hommes. « Aladin, prévient les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Ils m'ont appelé tout à l'heure pour me demander de les avertir si je retrouvais le gosse au chapeau de paille qu'ils ont perdu. »

Le temps que les hommes de l'homme le plus fort du monde atteignirent le navire allié, Luffy fit plus ample connaissance des pirates hommes poissons qui l'acceptèrent, lui, un humain.

Il reçut cependant le coup de poing enduit de Haki de chacun de ses frères.

« Ne disparaît pas comme ça, crétin ! » hurla Ace.

« Il a raison, on s'est vraiment inquiété ! » ajouta Sabo.

« J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais. J'en ai eu la chair de poule. Ah ! Mais je n'ai pas de chair ! Yohohohoho ! » avoua Brook.

Le Moby Dick reprit la mer sous les rires de Barbe Blanche qui écoutait la récente aventure du petit chapeau de paille.

« Gurarararara ! Tu as donc fait la connaissance des pirates du Soleil. C'est plutôt rare qu'ils donnent leur confiance à un humain. En tout cas, tu as l'air d'avoir apprécié ta première aventure dans le Nouveau Monde ! »

**À suivre...**


	7. Une île paradisiaque ?

**Chapitre 7**

Lors d'une journée ensoleillée, le navire accosta sur les côtes d'une île paradisiaque. Une tribut y régnait en maître. Les pirates pouvaient admirer toutes les merveilles des anciens temps. Le chef vint à leur rencontre et leur souhaita la bienvenue dans leur cité.

« Trop cool ! Une île ! » s'exclama Luffy « Vous pensez qu'on peut chasser ici ? »

« Sûrement puisqu'il y a une tribu. » répondit Sabo.

« Hahaha ! Bien sûr que vous pouvez aller chasser ! » autorisa le chef de la tribu avec un sourire forcé.

Heureux de la nouvelle, les enfants partirent chasser. Leurs proies servirent à préparer la fête entre les pirates et les habitants de l'île.

La fête se fit jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit. Personne ne vit les enfants s'éloigner en quête d'aventure. Personne sauf lui.

Il les épiait dans l'ombre à la quête du moment opportun pour passé à l'action. Moment offert par les enfants à leur insu. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir à un moyen de séparer ces pauvres êtres sans défense de leur protecteur. La chance était de son côté alors il en profita.

Il attaqua les enfants si rapidement que leur Haki n'eut pas le temps de les avertir. Ils s'évanouirent et furent emmené par leur agresseur.

Ace se réveilla le premier. Il prit du temps avant de retrouver tous ses sens et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il était étendu sur le sol avec des chaînes en fer sur ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il décida de feindre l'inconscience encore un temps. Il se félicita mentalement de cette précaution lorsqu'il entendit des pas accompagné de voix.

« Qu'allons nous faire d'eux, colonel Sakazuki ? » demanda la première voix.

« Un colonel ? Ce sont donc des Marine » pensa Ace.

« Ce sont des criminels méritant de mourir d'atroces façons. J'hésite encore entre les offrir aux Dragons Célestes et les envoyer à Impel Down. En tout cas, c'était une excellente idée que j'ai eu de déguiser des Marine sur cette île inhabité. Beaucoup de pirates se sont fait avoir mais je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ces gosses avec l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Leur réputation est mérité, ils ont réussi à se défendre malgré les somnifères présents dans la nourriture. Pirates de malheur ! On avait une rare chance de capture tout l'équipage mais on en a eu aucun ! On doit fuir et vite avant qu'ils ne nous retrouvent ! Heureusement que la mer est vaste, tournons cet avantage en notre faveur et faisons regretter à ces enfants d'être né avant même que les pirates reviennent les chercher ! » déclara le fameux Sakazuki.

« Colonel, si je puis me permettre sans vous manquer de respect, ce que vous avez fait est une déclaration de guerre à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. »

« La ferme ! Tant que ces foutu pirates se retrouvent derrière les barreaux ou à l'autre monde, je m'en fou de déclarer une guerre ! »

Ace entendit le son d'une serrure se débloquant et sentit un coup de pied dans ses côtes. Il rouvrit ses yeux avec une mine de douleur, sous le regard appréciateur de son geôlier. Il le vit faire la même chose à ses frères qui se réveillèrent.

« Enfin réveillé, les gosses » commença l'homme portant la tenu de colonel « vous aurez dû être tué il y a deux ans lorsque vous avez porté atteinte à un Dragon Céleste si seulement le second de Barbe Blanche ne vous avez pas aidé. Dommage pour vous, votre chance s'arrête là. Personne ne viendra vous sauver et j'ai décidé de vous offrir aux Dragons Célestes. Vous serez des esclaves et ne rêverez plus jamais la lumière de la liber- »

Il ne fini pas sa phrase. Une secousse se fit ressentir en même temps qu'une explosion se fit entendre.

« Comment ? » ragea Sakazuki.

Le colonel ordonna à son subordonnée de refermer la porte et de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Voyant que celui-ci n'avait pas la réponse, il l'engloutit dans son magma et partit voir la situation.

Arrivé sur le pont, il vit toutes les divisions de l'équipage le plus puissant au monde, arme en main et se battant comme des bêtes sauvages. Il aperçu également un squelette glaçant ses hommes mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

« Où sont les enfants, yoi ? » demanda Marco avec une rage rarement visible sur son visage.

« Comme si j'allais vous le dire ! » cracha le Marine.

Après quelques minutes de combat acharné, la Marine finit par tombé et les enfants libéré.

« Quel intérêt vous avez à nous libérer ? » demanda Ace, ne voulant pas perdre sa réputation de froid et hautain qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir en compagnie de l'équipage.

« Parce que vous faites déjà partie de la famille, yoi. Même sans avoir officiellement intégrer notre équipage, vous êtes nos petits frères. Et la famille est précieuse chez nous comme chez vous, yoi. »

« Au fait, comment vous nous avez retrouvez ? »

« Tu te souviens des ongles qu'on vous avait demandé de couper ? Ils nous ont permis de vous faire une carte de vie chacune, nous permettant ainsi de voir votre état et la direction où vous vous trouvez, yoi. »

« Merci. » dit Ace dans un murmure après plusieurs minutes de silence.

« Pas besoin de me remercier, yoi. »

« Ce n'est pas que pour nous avoir sauvé à l'instant. C'est aussi pour nous avoir évité une mort certaine il y a deux ans, nous supporter et nous entraîner pendant deux ans, nous faire confiance et… » il fit une pose de plusieurs secondes, hésitant à en ajouter plus « pour nous considérer comme des membres de votre famille malgré nos refus et l'identité de mon père. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, yoi. L'origine d'une personne importe peu puisque nous sommes la famille. Et puis, père est déjà au courant, yoi. J'ai enregistré notre discussion à son insu jusqu'à ce que je quitte sa cabine. »

Il sortit un coquillage avant d'activer l'enregistrement. Des larmes se mirent à quitter les paupières du brun aux taches de rousseur sous les sourires de ses frères. Ils atteignirent le Moby Dick à la fin de l'enregistrement.

« Merci Marco. Je pense que je vais lui en parler moi-même, même si il le sait déjà. Luffy, tu pourrais arrêter de l'appeler Marco l'ananas ? C'est notre sauveur après tout. »

« J'aimais bien ce nom… » bouda le plus jeune « Tant pis ! Je vais t'appeler Marco ! Shishishishi ! »

Ils montèrent sur le navire et reprirent la route. Ace demanda à parler avec Barbe Blanche, autorisant les commandants, Brook et ses frères à être présent.

« Je- je suis le fils de Gol D. Roger. » lâcha-t-il sous les regards surpris de ceux n'étant pas au courant.

« Gurarararara ! Peut importe tes origines, tu es la bienvenue sur ce navire ! Marco a déjà du te le dire ! »

« Plus d'une fois même. » avoua Ace.

« Alors c'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas intégrer l'équipage ? » demanda Thatch.

« Non, je pense pas que ce soit pour cette raison que Luffy refuse, il veut tout simplement n'être sous les ordres de personnes et être l'homme le plus libre au monde, le roi des pirates. » expliqua Sabo. « Pour ma part, ces deux années à vos côtés m'ont permis de réfléchir. Être pirate est vraiment génial mais je veux changer ce monde. Je pense que je rejoindrai les Révolutionnaires à mes dix-sept ans, pour honorer notre promesse. »

« Je- C'est d'accord. Je rejoindrai l'équipage à mes dix-sept ans, dans cinq ans. » accepta Ace après quelques minutes à peser le pour et le contre.

« Gurarararara ! Bienvenu à bord, fiston ! Tu peux m'appeler père si tu veux ! »

« Je n'ai pas encore rejoint l'équipage ! » répliqua l'aîné de la fratrie en tirant sa langue.

« Trop cool ! Un nouveau petit frère ! » s'extasia Haruta.

« Que c'est émouvant, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Ah ! Je n'ai pas de yeux ! Yohohohoho ! »

S'en suivit une discussion animé entre un Ace rouge de honte, un Sabo embêtant ce dernier avec certains commandants, un Luffy riant avec Brook et d'autres commandant, un Marco affichant son éternel visage blasé et un Empereur buvant une gourde de sake tout en riant à gorge déployé.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent durant lesquels de nombreuses blagues orchestré par Ace, Sabo, Luffy, Brook, Haruta et Thatch ont eut lieu. Tous ont remarqué à quel point les enfants et le squelette se sont beaucoup mêlé à eux depuis leur discussion avec les commandants et le capitaine, pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Le pirate en charge de la surveillance les prévint d'une montagne en vue. Selon Marco, il s'agissait d'une île ne dégageant aucun champs magnétique et se déplaçant à dos d'un éléphants géant. Ils décidèrent de grimper là haut, sous l'approbation de Barbe Blanche qui était l'ancien capitaine des deux dirigeants de la tribu y vivant. Toute l'équipage accosta, accrochant le navire à l'une des pattes de l'éléphant. Ils furent accueillis par des animaux parlant, émerveillant certains pirates, surprenant d'autres et effrayant le reste. Brook fut prit pour de la nourriture par les nombreux chiens parlant, dont le duc du jour.

Les deux ducs, en froid l'un envers l'autre, se réconcilièrent après leur retrouvaille avec leur ancien capitaine. La tribu des Minks fêta la joyeuse nouvelle en compagnie des pirates. Les ducs montra le Road Poneglyphe aux enfants et à Brook, qui étaient restés discuter avec eux tout en mangeant.

« Ceci est un Road Poneglyphe. Il en existe en tout quatre dispersés dans le monde. À l'heure actuel seul trois d'entre eux ont un emplacement connu. Il y a d'abord celui-là, puis celui chez Big Mom et enfin celui chez Kaido. Le dernier est inconnu. Les Road Poneglyphe indique chacun un lieu différent. Relié entre eux, ils nous dévoile les coordonnées de Raftel. » expliqua le gros chat.

« Trop cool ! Alors ces séries de chiffres indique l'emplacement du One Piece ! » s'exclama Luffy.

« Comment sais-tu que c'est une série de chiffre ? » demanda le gros chien.

« On entend une voix. C'est arrivé la même chose sur l'île des hommes poissons. » expliqua Ace.

« Vous l'entendez tous ? » demanda Nekomamushi.

« Non. Bizarrement, il n'y a que ces deux là. » répondit Sabo dans un soupir en pointant ses deux frères. « Encore une fois, je suis le seul à l'écart dans la fratrie. D'abord, je n'ai pas cet étrange D dans mon nom, ensuite je ne m'attire pas autant de problème qu'eux et enfin, je n'entends pas la fameuse voix devant un poneglyphe. »

« C'est la volonté du D. » déclara Barbe Blanche juste derrière eux.

« Mais c'est quoi exactement cette lettre ? »

« Roger me l'a expliqué avant de se rendre mais je pense que le mieux serait que vous le découvriez vous-même durant vos aventures. Trouvez le Rio Poneglyphe et ayez votre propre opinion sur la réponse qu'il vous apprendra. »

**À suivre...**


	8. Nouveau lieu, nouvelles rencontres

_Hey ! C'est moi ! C'est quand la dernière fois que j'ai posté un chapitre ? Aucune idée ! Jecrisquand j'en ai envie et j'avoue que parfois, il me faut des pauses... Bref ! Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 8**

**POV Law**

Je marche tranquillement en compagnie de Bepo, Shachi et Penguin sur une île de North Blue pour approvisionner notre bateau. Nous venons de fonder à quatre l'équipage des Hearts et je pense sérieusement à prendre un sous-marin quand nous aurons suffisamment de Berry.

Une heure plus tard, nous retournons au navire. Nous montons nos provisions quand quelque chose tombe sur le port, juste devant notre bateau. Il s'agit d'un petit garçon de neuf ou dix ans avec un chapeau de paille, une chemise à manche courte rouge, un pantacourt bleu et des sandales. Je m'approche de lui pour voir les blessures étrangement inexistantes après une telle chute. Le garçon se redresse et nous lance un grand sourire.

« Je suis Monkey D. Luffy ! On est où ? »

« Sur une île de North Blue. »

« North Blue !? Wouah ! Le gros type ours m'a fait voler loin ! »

Un gros type ours ? Qui ça peut bien être ? Un minks ? Mais les minks n'ont pas la capacité d'envoyer quelqu'un dans une grande distance ! Enfin, Bepo ne le peut pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est cas pour tous. Peut-être que c'est un fruit du démon ? Il me faut plus d'informations !

« Tu viens d'où ? »

« Du bateau de papi géant ! »

« Qui se trouve ? »

« En mer ! Shishishi ! »

Je suis tombé sur un imbécile… Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?

« Je ne te demandais pas ça ! Dans quelle mer est le bateau ? Quelle est la dernière île visité ? Combien de temps es-tu resté en l'air ? Je te demandais ce genre d'information ! »

« Oh… Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt… Euh… Il me semble que Marco a dit qu'on était dans le Nouveau Monde… On est allé sur une île trop cool ! C'était sur le dos d'un éléphant et les habitants étaient tous des animaux qui parlent ! Le gros chatchat et le gros chienchien sont trop cool ! Et la viande est délicieuse ! Oh… J'ai faim… Ça me fait rappeler que je n'ai pas mangé depuis trois jours ! Viande ! Je veux de la viande ! »

Ce type était dans le Nouveau Monde sur le navire de Barbe Blanche, si il parlait bien du même Marco à qui je pense ! Il est allé à Zoo, l'île natif de Bepo ! Et… Trois jours ? Ce n'est pas le temps que met le corsaire Kuma pour envoyer une personne sur une longue distance ?

« Chapeau de paille-ya, tu fais partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? Attends, tu ne serais pas l'un des trois gosses à avoir frappé un Dragon Céleste à East Blue, il y a deux ans ? »

« Mangé ! »

Je n'obtiendrais pas d'autre information si je ne le nourrissais pas. Je demande à Shachi et Penguin de préparer de la viande pour Chapeau de Paille-ya puisqu'il répète ce mot comme un mantra. Je suis surpris par la quantité que ce petit corps peut engloutir. Est-il humain ? Peut-être qu'il a un Fruit du Démon ? Il fini par répondre à mes questions que j'ai répété après avoir terminé le plat.

« Non ! Je fais pas partie de l'équipage mais Ace compte les rejoindre quand il aura dix-sept ans ! Moi j'aurai mon propre équipage et je serai le roi des pirates ! Et toi ? Tu as un équipage ? »

« On comptait prendre la mer mais tu es arrivé et devenir le roi des pirates n'est pas mon but premier. Je compte d'abord réaliser le souhait d'une personne qui m'est cher. »

« Oh… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Arrêter son frère qui a décidé de prendre de force un royaume. »

« C'est méchant ! Yosh ! C'est décidé, je vais t'aider ! De toute façon, je n'aurais pas mon propre équipage avant mes dix-sept ans alors autant venir avec toi ! Et puis, il faut que je retrouve mes frères sinon ils vont s'inquiéter… »

« Dans ce cas, bienvenu à bord des pirates du Heart, Monkey D. Luffy. Je suis Trafalgar Law. L'ours est Bepo, notre navigateur. Celui avec le bonnet écrit Penguin est Penguin et l'autre est Shachi. »

« Merci T- To- Toraf- Torao ! »

« C'est Trafalgar Law ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai dis ! »

Je soupire un gros coup. Je sens que ce gamin méprisera avant même de me battre contre Doflamingo. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai invité à bord, ce n'est qu'un gosse après tout. Pourtant, quelque chose en moi me crie que ce sera, d'une quelconque manière, grâce à lui que j'accomplirai la dernière volonté de Cora-san.

Après avoir refait le plein de viandes et avoir passé plusieurs heures à faire entrer dans le crâne de cet imbécile qu'il ne devait pas trop manger à bord, nous partons enfin en mers. Au cour de notre traversée, je remarque que notre nouvel ami ne mange que de la viande ce qui me déplaît. Je suis médecin après tout ! Je le sermonne à plusieurs reprise sans résultat concluant mais hors de question d'abandonner ! Tant qu'il sera sur mon navire, il sera sous ma responsabilité !

La première île sur notre chemin est une île forestier. La nature recouvre complètement le lieu et y règne en maître.

Je m'apprête à donner mes ordres quand je vois les bras de Chapeau de Paille-ya s'étirer. Là c'est clair, il a mangé un Fruit du Démon. Il s'agrippe à un arbre en criant un « Gomu Gomu no Rocket ! » et fini par disparaître de ma vue. Je pousse un profond soupir avant d'ordonner à Shachi et Penguin de garder le navire pendant que je serai accompagné de Bepo pour refaire les provisions.

Un son de destruction, sûrement des arbres, attire mon attention. Je décide de m'y rendre et découvre Chapeau de Paille-ya avec cinq gros titres morts ou assommé à ses pieds.

« Tu aurais pu nous attendre au lieu de partir comme ça, Chapeau de Paille-ya. »

« Shishishi, désolé ! Il y avait des animaux qui avaient l'air délicieux ! »

Je soupire de nouveau. Je sens que ce gosse est comme moi, il n'aime pas recevoir des ordres. Il faut voir le côté positif, je n'aurais pas à chasser. Il nous faut maintenant des fruits et légumes même si ce sont les aliments que nous possédons le plus.

Les buissons à ma droite se mettent à bouger. Je me met en garde, prêt à dégainer Kikoku. Un autre gamin apparait. Il possède d'étranges cheveux verts et porte trois sabres. Il transporte avec lui des gibiers qu'il dépose à côté des tigres.

« J'ai gagné ! Shishishi, tu as perdu Zoro ! »

« Tch, je gagnerai la prochaine fois ! Je n'ai qu'une proie de moins par rapport à toi ! »

Je reste incrédule. Depuis quand Chapeau de Paille-ya connait un gamin sur une île à priori sans population ?

« Vous vous connaissez ? »

« Je viens de le rencontrer et il est super fort ! Il veut devenir le meilleur sabreur ! Je l'ai invité à rejoindre mon futur équipage mais il a refusé alors je lui ai proposé un défi ! Si j'arrive à attraper plus de grosses proies que lui, il acceptera. Puisque j'ai gagné, c'est mon nouveau compagnon ! Torao, je te présente Zoro ! Zoro, je te présente Torao ! On va voyager quelques temps ensemble ! »

« C'est Trafalgar Law ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai dis ! »

« Non ! Bon, faisons un pause et mangeons un peu. Il n'y aura jamais assez de place sur le navire pour stocker autant de viande. »

« Mangé ! »

Une idée me vient à l'esprit pendant que nous mangeons. Je n'ai toujours pas oublié le fait que je dois réussir à faire manger un peu de légumes à cet andouille. J'active ma « Room » qu'il ne semble même pas remarqué, trop concentré sur la nourriture. J'interverti la viande avec un légume alors qu'il était sur le point de se faire aspirer dans le gouffre de ce glouton. La réaction me fait sourire. C'est tellement réjouissant de le voir se plaindre du goût horrible qu'avait la viande qu'il vient de s'enfourner ! Je continue mon manège jusqu'à ce qu'il en a marre de manger de la viande à goût étrange.

Nous reprenons notre exploration et tombons sur une grotte. Au bout de du tunnel se trouve une clairière d'or. Il y a beaucoup trop

d'or pour que ce ne soit pas un piège et mon intuition à vu juste. Une gage nous est tombé dessus et des bandits sont sortis de leur cachette. Celui qui semble être le chef prend la parole.

« Eh bien, notre prise d'aujourd'hui est un petit groupe de gosse. Vous êtes attiré par l'or de la fausse carte au trésor qu'on a créé ? Hahahaha ! Dommage pour vous ! Vous allez juste nous apporter beaucoup d'argent quand on vous vendra ! »

Cet idiot. Il ne faut jamais juger un livre à sa couverture et encore moins un utilisateur de Fruit du Démon !

« Room ! »

« Technique à trois sabres, Demon Slash ! »

Ce sabreur est vraiment impressionnant ! Il vient de trancher la cage facilement ! Je reprends mes esprits lorsque Chapeau de Paille-ya commence à attaquer.

« Gomu Gomu no Pistol ! »

« Technique à trois sabre, Tiger Slash ! »

Ils sont vraiment impressionnant mais je ne vais pas rester sur la traine ! Je tranche mes ennemis et échange les différents morceaux.

« Shambles ! »

Bepo utilise son arts martiaux pour terrasser nos adversaires. En moins de cinq minutes, tous nos agresseurs se retrouvent au sol. Je souris. Je viens d'avoir une excellente idée qui leur fera regretter leur acte. Je décide d'échanger la structure de leurs corps, créant une œuvres d'arts… original…

« Torao ! Tu as un Fruit du Démon ! »

« Tout comme toi. »

« Ouais ! J'ai mangé la Gomu Gomu no Mi ! »

« Ope Ope no Mi. »

C'est ainsi que nous quittons l'île avec un nouveau compagnon, des ressources et de gros sacs d'or.

**À suivre...**

_Alors là, vous vous y attendez pas, avouez ! Moi même je ne pensais pas intégrer Law mais c'était trop tentant ! Je l'aime trop ce personnage ! Et jadorle LawLu ! Je vais faire un effort pour que ça n'en devient pas un pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le yaoi. Je vais peut-être écrire une fanfiction sur ce couple... Ouais ! C'est un bon projet !_


	9. Innocent petit sauveur

_Hey ! J'ai écris un chapitre ! Ça mérite des félicitations non ?_

**Chapitre 9 **

**POV Robin **

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas le Rio Poneglyphe. Encore une fois, le groupe avec qui j'étais a tenté de me trahir et encore une fois, c'est moi qui les ai trahis pour me protéger. J'ai cherché à East Blue, South Blue, West Blue et maintenant North Blue mais aucune de mes recherches n'a été concluent. Je comptes bien réessayer une dernière fois sur Grand Line. Si c'est un échec, je me suiciderais. C'est ce que je m'étais dis mais le groupe que je viens d'abandonner me poursuit. Ils sont bien trop nombreux pour que je puisse tous les étrangler en même temps. Peut-être est-ce un signe pour que j'abandonne maintenant.

« Gum Gum Fouet ! »

Je vois une jambe m'éviter et attaquer mes poursuivants. Vu la longueur du membre, il s'agit d'un utilisateur du fruit du démon. Je me tourne en direction de la voix et crois le regard d'un garçon, pas plus âgé de neuf ou dix ans, me souriant de toutes ses dents. Le chapeau de paille qu'il porte sur sa tête me donne son identité. Il s'agit de l'un des trois gamins chapeautés qui ont frappé un Dragon Céleste il y a deux ans à East Blues. À l'époque, j'ai essayé de les retrouver puisqu'ils m'intriguaient mais ils n'étaient plus sur la mer de l'est, sûrement déjà sur Grande Line grâce au premier commandant de Barbe Blanche. Aujourd'hui je le rencontre enfin et je peux dire qu'il n'est pas comme moi qui tue et me sert des autres pour me protéger. Non, lui brille d'innocence et de confiance. Puisqu'il m'a aidé, autant terminer le travail.

« Seis Fleurs ! Clutch ! »

« Trop cool ton pouvoir ! Tu es super forte ! Moi c'est Monkey D. Luffy, l'homme qui deviendra le roi des pirates ! »

« Nico Robin, pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? J'étais sur le point d'abandonner… »

« Pourquoi ils te coursaient ? »

« Hein !? Pourtant tu as l'air d'être une gentille personne contrairement à eux… »

« Tu me trouves gentille ? C'est nouveau, les gens me traitent de démone depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne… Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je suis gentille ? »

« Instinct. Tu penses ce qu'ils disent ? Que tu es une démone ? »

« Pour être honnête, j'ai fini par penser comme eux. »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend d'être ainsi ouverte à un parfait inconnu mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne me voudra aucun mal et que je peut lui faire confiance. Peut-être que je devrais suivre ce genre d'instinct comme lui le fait visiblement.

« Tu ne devrais pas ! Ce n'est pas parce que les autres te le disent que tu l'est forcément ! Je vais te dire un secret ! »

Il s'approche de moi et me fait signe de me baisser. Je préfère faire apparaître une oreille sur son avant-bras ce qui lui donne des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Bon alors tu le dis à personne d'accord ? Tu vois, l'un de mes frères, Ace, est traité de démon avant même sa naissance sans même que ceux qui le font sachent qu'il est proche d'eux et qu'il les entend ! Les gens le traitent de démon alors qu'il n'a rien fait ! Il prend même soin de ceux qui lui sont proches ! Tout ça parce que c'est le fils du roi des pirates mais moi je trouve ça trop cool ! C'est le fils de l'homme le plus libre au monde et un jour j'aurais moi aussi ce titre ! Le dit à personne d'accord ? C'est un secret connu seulement par papi, les bandits des montagnes qui nous ont élevés, mes frères, papi géant et ses commandants, Brook mon futur musicien, toi et moi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'Ace ait des problèmes et Ace ne veux pas être connu comme étant le fils du roi des pirates mais comme étant Portgas D. Ace, un célèbre pirate ! »

« Pourquoi m'avoir raconté tout ça ? Tu n'as pas peur que je te trahisse comme je l'ai toujours fais ? »

« Pourquoi tu me trahirais ? Je sais que tu ne le feras pas et c'est suffisant. Si je ne fais pas confiance en mes coéquipiers, comment eux pourraient m'accorder la leur ? »

Je ne sais pas si cet enfant se rend compte de la profondeur de ses paroles et des graines d'espoir qu'elles sèment mais je suis certaine d'une chose, ce petit garçon est la personne la plus sincère que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à présent. Peut-être que j'ai enfin trouvé la personne des dernières paroles de Sauro avant de mourir, celles qui disaient qu'un jour je me trouverais des amis dignes de confiances et qui me rendront heureuse. Des amis que je pourrais protéger comme ils me protégeront.

« Fufufu, eh bien futur roi des pirates, m'accepterez vous sur votre navire ? »

« Bien sur ! Par contre, j'ai promis de partir à l'aventure sur mon propre navire à l'âge de dix-sept ans du coup je n'ai que des futurs coéquipiers. Tu peux en faire partie si tu veux. En te comptant, j'ai déjà trois membres pour mon futur équipage. À par toi il y a Zoro notre sabreur et Brook. »

« Fufufu, dans ce cas je serais l'archéologue, capitaine. »

« Génial ! J'ai un nouveau futur compagnon ! Shishishi ! »

« Alors ? Où sont les deux autres ? Et comment t'es tu retrouvé à North Blue alors que tu es sensé être à Grand Line puisque logiquement, Marco le phénix aurait dû vous emmener sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche ? »

« Oh ! Tu es vraiment intelligente ! Brook est sur le bateau de papi géant et son équipage ! J'ai été séparé deux et me suis retrouvé à North Blue grâce à un gros nounours qui m'a fait voler pendant trois jours et trois nuits mais bon, au moins j'ai pu te rencontrer tout comme j'ai pu rencontrer Zoro, Torao et les amis de Torao ! »

« Torao ? Drôle de nom… »

« Shishishi, je l'appelle comme ça parce que son nom est trop compliqué ! C'est un gars cool qui a aussi un fruit du démon trop cool ! Il veut se venger d'une méchante personne alors je lui ai proposé de l'aider. »

« Je vois. Alors ? Où sont donc tes amis ? »

« Mmh… Zoro se promène en ville, Torao est proche du port avec l'ours qui l'accompagne et ses deux autres amis sont dans une auberge avec toutes nos affaires. Il me semble que Torao a dit qu'il achèterait un sous-marin pour la suite du voyage même si j'étais contre ! Un pirate ça voyage sur un bateau, pas un sous-marin ! Même si les sous-marins sont cool… »

« Eh bien, il faudra que tu me les présente. »

« Bien sûr ! Viens, on va les chercher ! »

Il m'emmène en ville et semble étrange savoir exactement où se trouve son ami. Je suppose qu'il cherche le sabreur vu que nous ne nous dirigeons ni vers le port, ni vers la zone couverte d'auberges. Non, nous nous dirigeons vers une zone assez vide et perdu.

« Comment sais tu exactement où tu te dirige ? »

« C'est grâce au Haki, je peux sentir leur présence. Quand on retrouvera papi géant et son équipage, je leur demanderai de vous l'apprendre. Brook l'a appris en même temps que mes frères et moi. »

Il y a plein de chose intriguant à Grand Line, je me surprend à avoir hâte de découvrir comment mon futur capitaine vit ses aventures.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous tombons sur un garçon au cheveux vert et portant trois sabres. Il doit être plus âgé que Luffy d'environ deux ans.

« Zoro ! Je te présente Robin, notre futur compagnon ! »

« Fufufu, enchanté~ »

Ce garçon est assez intéressant. Il me jauge de haut en bas, sûrement pour voir si je compte un jour trahir son capitaine. Il détourne son regard de moi mais je peux facilement deviner qu'il me gardera à l'œil pendant quelques temps, pas que cette situation me dérange.

« Luffy, tu sais où sont les autres ? Ils ont dû se perdre, en même temps cette ville n'arrête pas de bouger ! »

« Torao et son ours arrivent, ils se dirigent vers nous. »

Au bout d'environ cinq minutes, deux personnes arrivent. Il y a un adolescent munis d'un nodachi et un ours polaire.

« Torao ! Tu maîtrise le Haki, non ? Tu étais à l'autre bout de la ville ! »

« Ouais et je suppose que c'est aussi ton cas Chapeau-de-Paille-ya. Qui est elle ? Son visage m'est familier… »

« Un nouveau membre pour mon futur équipage ! »

« Fufufu, Nico Robin, enchanté~ »

« Oh je vois, la seule survivante de la destruction d'Ohara par le Buster Call… Je sais maintenant où je t'ai vu, tu as une prime sur ta tête. Enchanté, Trafalgar Law, seul survivant de Flevance, une ville détruite par le Gouvernement Mondial. »

Je vois, alors lui aussi a vu ses amis et sa famille mourir à cause du Gouvernement. Est-ce contre eux qu'il souhaite diriger sa vengeance ?

« Oh, Robin, toi aussi tu as une prime ? Mmh… Il me semble que Brook aussi en a une qui date de son ancien équipage, du coup ça fait que Zoro est le seul à ne pas en avoir dans notre futur équipage ! »

« Hein ? C'est pas juste ! »

Je sens que mon voyage parmi eux sera différent de tout ce que j'ai vécu. Je commence déjà à apprécier cet équipage qui n'existe toujours pas. Peut-être que cette fois est la bonne, en tout cas je l'espère.

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà, Robin rejoint la partie ! Pauvre Zoro, c'est le seul à ne pas encore avoir de prime entre son futur capitaine qui a 100 millions de Berry, une fille sortie de nulle part avec 79 millions de Berry et quelqu'un qu'il ne connait même pas avec 33 millions de Berry, il a de quoi être vexé et jaloux !_


	10. Inquiétude d'un frère

_Hey ! Le chapitre 10 est enfin là ! J'avais commencé un chapitre différents puis j'ai eu envie de mettre ça là alors j'ai dû recommencer mon chapitre mais c'est pas grave. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 10**

**POV Ace**

C'est atroce ! À cause de cet espèce de gros ours, Luffy a été envoyé je-ne-sais-où ! Le pauvre doit être perdu et triste d'avoir été séparé de ses frères ! Le connaissant, il doit être en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ! Mon pauvre petit Lu', séparé de ses frères… Il faut le retrouver ! Je ferais tout pour le retrouver même si il faut que je m'enfuis de ce vaisseau ou que je désobéisse à un ordre de ce vieux qui sera mon futur capitaine !

\- N'essayes pas d'aller chercher Luffy seul, yoi.

\- Tu insinues que je ne peux pas réussir à sauver mon frère ?

\- Non, yoi. Je veux juste dire que tu n'as pas besoin d'aller le chercher seul.

\- Je ne serais pas seul puisque je suis certain que Sabo sera avec moi et je suis sur que Brook aussi !

\- Reposes-toi un peu sur nous, nous sommes une famille après tout, yoi.

\- Mais…

\- Certes, contrairement à toi, Luffy ne fera certainement jamais partie de l'équipage mais ce n'est pas une raison pour penser qu'on est pas attaché à lui comme on l'est pour toi, yoi. Tous les quatre, Luffy, Sabo, Brook et toi, on vous considère comme nos petits frères depuis que je vous ai ramené ici. Tu comprends, yoi ? Laisse ta fierté de côté de temps en temps et reposes toi sur ta famille.

\- …

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'on le retrouverait plus vite avec une ou deux divisions envoyés avec la Vivre Card de Luffy que vous trois qui n'avez pas encore appris à naviguer, surtout dans le Nouveau Monde, yoi ?

\- … Aidez-nous à sauver Luffy… S'il vous plaît…

\- Bien sûr qu'on le fera avec plaisir, yoi. Viens, on va voir père. Il doit déjà être en train de donner les directives, yoi.

Je le suis. Si il me dit qu'il peuvent sauver Luffy, je veux bien leur faire confiance. Si je ne leur fais pas confiance alors qu'ils nous ont sauvés d'un Dragon Céleste, logé, entraîné et ont accepté mes origines, jamais je ne pourrais faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux pas vivre dans l'ombre de mon bâtard de père ni vivre avec des regrets alors je me suis décidé. Je ne serai pas connu comme le rejeton démoniaque du roi des pirates mais comme le fier fils de Barbe Blanche qui fait en sorte de n'avoir aucun regret.

Si je veux être reconnu parmi les fils de père, il faut que je devienne l'un des seize commandants. Pour cela, il faut que je sois reconnu apte à l'être. Peut-être que je pourrais être le commandant de la deuxième division dont la place est inoccupé mais avant toute chose, je dois retrouver Luffy ou j'aurais des regrets.

Nous arrivons devant père qui pour l'occasion n'est pas assis sur son grand siège. Dès qu'il nous voit, il nous fait un signe de la tête avant de reprendre son discours.

\- Comme je le disais, nous allons envoyer la première et la quatrième division, respectivement dirigés par Marco et Thatch, à la recherche de votre plus jeune frère. La Vivre Card pointe vers le nord mais rien ne nous dit que mon plus jeune fils se trouve encore sur Grande Line. Vous irez ensemble au cas où il faudrait passer par la Calm Belt pour aller à North Blue. Si c'est le cas, Marco pourra passer en volant mais il faut quand même un commandant pour diriger les deux divisions. Brook, Ace et Sabo iront avec eux, je suppose qu'ils le feront même si je le leur interdisais.

Le vieux Barbe Blanche nous a bien compris et je lui en ai reconnaissant. Si je ne veux avoir aucun regret, je dois aller sauver Luffy coûte que coûte.

\- Que la première et la quatrième divisions se préparent à partir, yoi ! La deuxième et troisième préparent les mini Moby un et quatre ! La quatorzième, quinzième et seizième s'occuperont des communications, yoi ! Si vous entendez parlez d'un gamin au chapeau de paille dans les discussions par Escargotphone, prévenez nous ! La dixième, onzième et douzième iront d'île en île pour entendre les ragots et nous prévenir si vous entendez quelque chose d'intéressant, yoi ! Les autres divisions resteront sur le navire mère au cas où il faudrait une division pour une île protégée par père. Rompez, yoi !

J'exécute et pars me préparer. Je ne prends que le strict minimum comme des débardeurs, des shorts et des caleçons que je range dans un sac avant de rejoindre les autres sur le pont. Sabo et Brook sont déjà présents avec leurs armes respectives. Nous attendons encore dix minutes avant d'enfin lever l'ancre.

Nous naviguons plusieurs jours avant que Marco ne confirme que la Vivre Card de Luffy pointe vers North Blue. Je décide de partir sur le dos de Marco avec Sabo et Brook. Nous traversons plusieurs îles mais toujours rien. À un moment donné, le morceau de papier nous indique la direction de Grand Line. Nous décidons de retourner sur les mini-Moby pour faire part de la situation à Thatch qui nous explique la sienne.

\- De notre côté aussi la Vivre Card a changé de direction. Elle pointait au départ vers le Nord-est, la direction où vous vous êtes dirigé, puis elle a dévié pour arriver à l'est.

\- Il a dû réussir à traverser la Calm Belt par un quelconque moyen, yoi.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dis aussi mais la Calm Belt est infesté de rois des mers et même si Luffy est très fort, il y a toujours la question de comment il a fait pour voyager sur mer alors qu'il ne sait pas naviguer.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Sabo. Il pense la même chose que moi. Je hoche la tête pour lui indiquer de faire part de nos pensées.

\- Avec Ace, on pense que Luffy s'est lié d'amitié avec quelqu'un qui l'accompagne jusqu'à Grand Line. Luffy a ce don pour devenir ami avec tout ceux qu'il apprécie et leur faire faire toutes les folies qui lui passe par la tête. Pour ce qui est des rois des mers, soit Luffy les a dressé d'une quelconque manière comme avec Surume ou soit il les a battu avec ses nouveaux amis.

\- Ça tient la route, yoi. Quoi qu'il en soit suivons la direction de la Vivre Card, elle nous mènera forcément à Luffy.

Luffy, où es-tu ? Pourquoi n'arrivons nous pas à te retrouver ? J'espère que tu n'es pas blessé même si la Vivre Card nous montre que tu n'es pas en danger de mort. Penses tu à Sabo ? À Brook ? À père ? À Marco ? À la nourriture de Thatch ? Au autre ? À moi ? Manges-tu correctement ? Manges-tu suffisamment ? Est-ce que tu t'amuses ? As-tu toujours ton grand sourire qui illumine mes journées même si tes grands-frères ne sont pas avec toi ? J'espère que nous te retrouverons rapidement et en pleine forme.

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà ! Je voulais faire un chapitre du côté de ceux qui cherchent Luffy avant de reprendre l'aventure de Law et Luffy alors le voilà ! À la prochaine avec la suite des aventures de Luffy !_


	11. Enfin à Grand Line

_Tout le monde, j'ai enfin écris le chapitre 11 ! Donc je ne vais pas m'éterniser mais plutôt vous laisser le lire !_

**Chapitre 11**

**POV Law**

Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'accepter Chapeau-de-paille-ya à bord de mon navire ? Je dois vraiment être masochiste pour le laisser rester alors qu'il n'écoute aucune de mes consignes, emmène des personnes qui feront parties de son équipage, proteste pour être le capitaine et écorche affreusement mon nom. Si mon objectif de vaincre Doflamingo n'était pas aussi important à mes yeux je les aurais déjà laissé sur une île, mais j'ai besoin d'aide pour vaincre ce monstre et de ce que j'ai vu, ils sont tous forts.

Nous sommes enfin à Grand Line après avoir faillit mourir à cause de ces idiots. Shachi a eu l'excellente idée de laisser Roronoa-ya prendre la barre en lui donnant l'indication d'aller vers le sud pour rejoindre le Cap des Jumeaux. Bien évidemment, il a fallu que cet épéiste soit doté d'un sens de l'orientation médiocre qui nous a mener vers la Calm Belt à l'ouest au lieu de Red Line à au sud. Honnêtement, devoir se battre contre un nid de rois des mers pendant que Penguin et Shachi pagaient de toutes leurs forces. Résultat des courses, nous sommes tous épuisé avec un bateau tenant à peine sur l'eau. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à dériver à une base de la Marine et ce sera la cerise sur le gâteau.

Je n'aurais pas dû penser puisque le pire est réel arrivé. Nous avons atterri dans une base de la Marine. Heureusement, ils ne nous ont pas encore remarqué mais avec Chapeau-de-paille-ya qui ne sait pas se tenir tranquille, cette situation ne durera pas longtemps.

Notre bateau en mauvais état ne nous est d'aucune outil pour fuir, nous sommes donc tous à terre, caché derrière des buissons. J'expose aux autres mon idée de voler un navire à la Marine et de repartir immédiatement sans causer plus de dégâts avant de soupirer en remarquant que mon passager au chapeau de paille est déjà partie. Nico-ya me propose d'utiliser ses capacités pour trouver un navire qui pourrait m'intéresse, en excuse des bêtises que fera son capitaine et l'épéiste partit également. Je soupire mais accepte tout de même.

« Il y a un sous-marin au sous-sol, il me semble que tu en voulais un, non ? »

« Merci, c'est parfait Nico-ya. Room… Shambles ! »

Je nous échange avec une pierre se trouvant devant le sous-marin en question. Nico-ya, Bepo, Shachi et Penguin s'occupent de se débarrasser des soldats indésirables pendant que j'examine en profondeur le vaisseau avant d'acquiescer. Ce sous-marin est parfait pour contenir une salle médicale. Il a également un pont et un mât, pouvant ainsi être dirigeable sur mer comme sous mer.

La première chose à faire est de récupérer les deux idiots partis se balader. Je peux compter sur Nico-ya et sa capacité pour cela. La deuxième étape sera d'apprendre rapidement à s'en servir pour pouvoir le faire bouger. Et le dernier point est de s'enfuir de la Marine.

« Nico-ya, utilise tes pouvoirs pour faire venir les deux autres ici, on va voler ce vaisseau. Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, vous avez dix minutes pour qu'au moins l'un de vous comprenne comment démarrer et manipuler le sous-marin. Je retiendrai les soldats pendant ce temps mais pas plus, des renforts arrivons certainement après ce laps de temps et nous ne pourrons plus fuir. »

« Oui cap'tain ! » répond mon équipage pendant que Nico-ya se contente de hocher la tête.

La première vague de soldats arrive. Je les découpe avant d'échanger la position de leurs membres. J'entends une explosion au dessus de nous, me faisant comprendre que Roronoa-ya et Chapeau-de-paille-ya se sont fait repérer et sont également pris en cible. Ils finissent par arriver à notre position grâce à la bouche de Nico-ya qui qui disparaît de leur avant-bras.

« Cap'tain ! C'est bon ! »

J'acquiesce avant de créer une Room et de ramener tout le monde à l'intérieur. Shachi nous plonge sous l'eau après que Penguin ait verrouillé les portes. Nous passons rapidement dans un tunnel qui nous mène vers la mer. Les radars nous signalent des vaisseaux de la Marine à nos poursuites. Je demande à mon compagnon de naviguer plus en profondeur afin qu'ils ne puissent plus nous suivre. Au bout d'une demi-heure de route, nous avons enfin la certitude de ne plus être suivi.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on peut se détendre, on va renommer le sous-marin. Shachi, Bepo, Penguin, nous formons l'équipage du Hearts et ce navire est le notre. Il se nommera le Polar Tang et l'emblème de notre équipage sur un fond jaune en plus du Jolly Roger sur la voile. »

« Torao ! Pourquoi ce nom ? »

« Le 'Polar' est pour désigner le froid de North Blue étant donné que la majorité d'entre nous venons de cette mer. Le 'Tang' est parce que ce sous-marin peut tanguer comme un bateau. »

« Oh, vous venez de North Blue ! Comment vous avez fait pour aller à East Blue ? »

J'observe l'épéiste un instant pour voir si il plaisantait mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Je me demande ce qui est passé par sa tête pour penser que nous sommes allé à East Blue alors que nous étions à North Blue. Peut-être qu'il lui manque une case.

« J'ai toujours été à North Blue avant d'aller à Grande Line. »

« Impossible ! Je viens d'East Blue alors je sais de quoi je parle ! Peut-être que tu t'es perdu sans t'en rendre compte. »

Je soupir un bon coup. Pourquoi je ne tombe que sur des idiots ? Je demande à Penguin de m'apporter une carte du monde qui devrait forcément se trouver sur ce navire bien ravitaillé en carte et nourriture. Une fois entre mes mains, je l'étale sur une table et commence mon explication.

« Penguin t'avais demandé de te diriger vers le sud pour aller au Cap des Jumeaux. Si on était à East Blue, il t'aurait demandé de te diriger vers l'ouest mais ce n'est pas le cas. Si je ne me trompe pas, nous sommes dans la deuxième partie de Grande Line, la plus dangereuse des mers. La question maintenant est de savoir comment tu es arrivé à North Blue. Avant d'être sur l'île où Chapeau-de-paille-ya t'a trouvé, qu'as-tu utilisé pour te déplacer ? »

« Euh… Voyons… J'étais en train de m'entraîner le temps que les îles redeviennent comme avant pour que je puisse retourner chez moi mais l'île est devenu un étrange bateau avec des escargots géants. J'ai été à la verticale un moment donné puis le décors a encore changé pour devenir l'île où j'ai rencontré Luffy. »

Je me fais un face palm. Je suis encore tombé sur un cas pas possible. D'abord, j'ai ce gamin recueillie par l'homme le plus fort au monde qui a été emmené à moi par l'un des sept corsaires. Ensuite j'ai une criminelle injustement traitée de démone par le Gouvernement. Et enfin, j'ai ce sabreur avec une orientation médiocre qui a été sur le navire de la Germa 66 sans même le savoir. Si un quelconque dieu existe, il doit me détester.

« Roronoa-ya, tu as été sur l'un des navires de la Germa 66, des nobles ayant régné sur tout North Blue pendant une période et très détesté par la population. »

« Ils sont fort ? »

« Oui. »

« Dommage ! J'aurais pu m'entraîner en les affrontant ! Si seulement j'avais su, j'aurais défié quelqu'un ! »

Je n'en peux vraiment plus de mes invités. Heureusement qu'une terre est en vue. Bien évidemment, Chapeau-de-paille-ya et Roronoa-ya se sont dépêchés de sortir. J'arrête mes coéquipiers avant qu'ils n'en fasse de même et leur demande de peindre l'extérieur du navire en jaune pendant que je part collecter des informations.

La ville me surprend beaucoup. Je vois des jouets bougeant en autonomie vivre en parfaite harmonie avec les hommes. Quelque chose me dit que tout n'est pas rose dans ce royaume et mes soupçons sont confirmés après avoir posé une question à un habitant.

« Excusez-moi, dans quel royaume sommes-nous ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas venu pour le tournoi de gladiateurs offrant un Fruit du Démon mis exceptionnel pour les un an au pouvoir de notre nouveau roi Doflamingo ? »

« Nous… Nous sommes à Dressrosa ? »

« Bien sûr, quelle question ! »

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce moment arrive si tôt. J'ai retrouvé Doflamingo, l'assassin de Cora-san, mais suis-je assez fort pour le vaincre ? Si j'attends plus longtemps, Doflamingo deviendra également plus fort mais nous ne sommes pas assez fort, que ce soit mes alliés ou moi. Le mieux serait de ne pas se faire repérer et revenir une autre fois.

**À suivre...**

_Et... voilà ! Zoro a enfin découvert la vérité sur la mer où il se trouvait ! (Il a vraiment cru être à East Blue, le pauvre...) Et nos voyageurs sont à Dressrosa !_


	12. Bataille Générale

_Yo ! Enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Je vous aurais fais attendre ! Sans plus tarder, je vais vous laisser à votre lecture !_

**Chapitre 12**

**POV Luffy**

Torao est vraiment un chic type. Il n'en a pas l'air mais je sais qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. La preuve, même si il se plaint toujours, il m'a quand même laissé monter sur son navire avec mes futurs compagnons. Grâce à son super nouveau sous-marin trop stylé, nous sommes arrivés sur une île.

Je me promène en ce moment même dans la ville où je vois la plus merveilleuse chose se produire. Il y a quelques jouets qui se promènent avec les passants. Même si ils sont peut nombreux, c'est quand même la chose la plus cool que j'ai vu. Un passant vient me voir pour me parler.

\- Bonjour petit, tu t'es perdu ?

\- Non, je me promène !

\- Oh ? Tu vas au Corrida Colosseum voir les combats de gladiateurs ?

\- Combat de gladiateurs ?

\- Oui, c'est un grand tournois où s'affrontent les plus grand guerriers ! Cet endroit est la fierté de notre royaume ! Il y a un tournoi chaque mois mais celui qui se déroule aujourd'hui est particulier. Pour l'anniversaire de l'ascension du nouveau roi, le vainqueur remporte un puissant Fruit du Démon, la Mera Mera no Mi, le fruit du feu !

\- Trop cool ! Il est où ce Corima Corokeum ?

\- C'est Corrida Colosseum et il se trouve à deux rues d'ici. Tu dois continuer tout droit avant de tourner à droite quand tu arrives au bout. Tu le verras immédiatement, il est vraiment grand.

\- Génial ! Ah ! Merci monsieur.

Je suis fier de moi. J'ai utilisé les bonnes manières que m'a appris Sabo. Je cours donc vers le fameux Corima Corokeum où je pourrais combattre de puissants guerriers. Je pourrais même gagner un Fruit du Démon. Bon, je ne pourrais pas le manger mais je pourrais le donner à Ace ou Sabo.

J'arrive à l'arène. Je crains qu'ils ne me laissent pas participer parce que je suis un enfant alors je me mets une barbe blanche pour faire croire que je suis un adulte. Je me rappelle également d'une chose que Sabo m'avait dit une fois, celle de révéler mon véritable nom à personne, même si je l'ai déjà donner à Torao et aux autres. Je me choisis donc le nom de « Lucy » pour l'inscription au tournoi. Quelqu'un emmène dans une salle où je peux choisir des armures trop stylées. Je me prends un peu de tout mais quelqu'un m'arrête.

\- Ne prenez pas autant, vous n'avez pas le droit de porter plus qu'un certain poids.

\- Hein !? Pourquoi !?

\- C'est la règle !

\- Beuh ! Trop nul !

Je retire donc tout ce que j'ai pris pour ne garder que mon casque. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir tous les prendre mais bon, tant pis. Je rejoins les autres participants dans la salle qui nous est destinée. Je suis vraiment impatient de commencer. Heureusement, je n'attends pas longtemps avant que le présentateur ne commence à parler.

« Bonjour très chers spectateurs ! Je suis Gatz, votre très cher présentateur ! Comme vous le savez tous, le tournoi d'aujourd'hui est assez particulier des précédents puisqu'il permet de fêter les un ans du nouveau royaume ! Pour ce faire, notre très cher roi Doflamingo nous a offert la possibilité de mettre en jeu un puissant Fruit du Démon qu'il a trouvé, la Mera Mera no Mi ! Le logia du feu ! Au vu du nombre important de participants, nous avons décidé de tous les faires combattre en même temps, le vainqueur est donc le dernier en piste ! Bien évidemment, nous avons également prévu des monstres dans la partie ! Que tous les participants se mettent en piste ! »

Je suis les autres jusqu'à l'arène. Il y a deux personnes vraiment grandes, l'une aussi grande que papi-moustache-trop-cool et l'autre encore plus grande, c'est sûrement un géant comme dans l'histoire que m'a raconté Robin. Il y a également un taureau noir et un lion blanc qui, je suis certain, deviendront mes amis. Il y a plein de personnes qui ont l'air tous plus fort les uns des autres.

Le signal de départ est lancé. Je saute sur le taureau pour pouvoir lui proposer d'être mon ami. Il ne semble pas vouloir au départ mais après un bon coup de poing sur le front, il devient plus gentil. Cette technique marche plutôt bien puisque c'était également grâce à elle que j'ai réussi à devenir ami avec Surume. Peut-être que c'est pour cette raison que papi nous frappe toujours, Sabo, Ace et moi, même si le résultat est moins bien réussi.

« Regardez moi ça ! Le gladiateur Lucy vient de dresser le terrifiant et indomptable Taureau Tueur ! Pour rappel, l'ange de la mort du colisée est réputé pour avoir tué et gagné contre toute une troupe de gladiateurs lors des précédents tournois ! Il n'a pour l'instant jamais perdu et n'a jamais été dressé ! C'est donc un exploit venant de cet homme mystérieux ! »

\- Oi ! Ucy n'est pas un animal de compagnie ! C'est mon ami !

Je pense que personne ne m'a entendu mais ce n'est pas grave. Ucy se dirige vers le lion blanc. Il est sur le point d'engager le combat mais je l'arrête immédiatement.

\- Attends Ucy ! Il va devenir notre ami !

Je saute sur le lion blanc et lui donne un gros poing sur la tête. Je descends ensuite de son dos pour pouvoir lui parler en me mettant face à lui.

\- Je suis Luffy, devenons amis Agyo ! Shishishi~

Agyo accepte de devenir mon ami. Je suis si heureux d'avoir un nouveau Nakama. J'aimerais tellement que lui et Ucy puissent rencontrer Surume. Je suis certain qu'ils s'entendraient tous à merveille.

« Impressionnant ! Lucy vient de dompter, en plus du Taureau Tueur, le Lion Boxeur ! Ces deux combattants animaux sont la fierté du colisée ! Aucun d'eux n'a perdu de match et tous les deux ont déjà tué beaucoup de gladiateurs ! Le Fighting Bull et le Fighting Lion étaient jusqu'à aujourd'hui les deux seuls animaux ! Et oui ! Je l'ai bien dis au passé ! Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui car nous avons un nouveau participant tout fraîchement capturé par l'un des officiers de la Don Quichotte Family ! Il se cache pour l'instant sous l'eau mais il ne devrait plus tarder à se montrer ! En parlant du loup, le voilà qui arrive ! Mesdames et messieurs, voici… Le Fighting Kraken ! »

Des tentacules arrivent sur l'arène et balaient beaucoup de participants. J'arrête celui qui arrivent vers mes amis et moi avant de le frapper un bon coup pour qu'il se dirige ailleurs. L'eau autour de l'arène bouge beaucoup et une bosse se forme. Elle grandit continuellement et des yeux sont visibles au fur et à mesure que le monstre sort sa tête. Une fois hors de l'eau, mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir maintenant. Celui qui se tient devant moi n'est autre que mon ami.

\- Surume ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- …

\- Hein !? On t'a capturé pendant ta promenade !? Qui a fait ça !?

\- …

\- Yosh ! On va le battre ensemble après le tournoi ! D'ailleurs, je te présente Ucy et Agyo, des amis que je viens de me faire ! Dépêchons nous de vaincre tout le monde pour remporter la Mera Mera no Mi et pouvoir aller faire la fête à Mingo et tous ses hommes !

« Incroyable ! Le mystérieux Lucy vient de dompter notre tout nouveau monstre ! Mais quel talent extraordinaire ! Il se débarrasse rapidement des adversaires avec l'aide des animaux ! Il ne reste plus qu'une vingtaine de combattants sur environ trois cents au départ ! Le puissant Lucy est bien partie pour remporter la victoire ! »

Il ne me reste plus beaucoup d'adversaires. Je sais que ce sont également les plus forts mais c'est en battant de puissants guerriers que je deviendrai encore meilleur. Malgré la puissance des ennemis, je ne vais pas perdre. Je compte bien faire d'une pierre deux coups lors de ce tournoi. Je vais devenir plus fort pour avoir une chance de battre Mingo qui, d'après Surume, est bien plus fort que tous ceux réunis ici mais je vais également gagner un Fruit du Démon que je compte bien offrir à Ace qui a son anniversaire avant celui de Sabo.

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà. À savoir, Aglyo est l'autre seul animal présent au tournoi (je viens de le découvrir). Il a participé au bloc D du manga._


	13. Doflamingo et la bataille

_Hey ! Nouveau chapitre ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, ma compétence en écriture de combat est super nulle ! Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 13 **

**POV Law **

Donc, je suis à Dressrosa, le royaume gouverné par le stupide flamant rose. Respire. Calme toi. Ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ? Que le crétin de chapeau de paille et son nouvel ami se sont fait la malle sur une île aussi dangereuse ? Non, là encore, ce n'est pas assez. Que l'un des Leaders d'unité de la Don Quichotte Family me poursuit après avoir remarqué ma présence parce qu'un idiot de sabreur sans sens de l'orientation lui a demandé si il ne m'avait pas vu, moi et mon équipage ? Toujours pas. Ce qui pourrait être pire est d'entendre pour la première fois la voix super aigüe de Pica, le membre de l'équipage le plus viril physiquement. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler mais à présent je connais la raison.

J'active ma « Room ». Je sais que ce n'est pas le plus discret mais au point où j'en suis, je ne peux pas plus attirer l'attention de Doflamingo que je ne le fais déjà avec un géant de pierre qui me poursuit. J'échange ma place avec n'importe quelle présence qui entoure l'aura du chapeau de paille que je vais finir par étriper avant le flamant rose et remarque que nous sommes dans une arène.

« Mais que vient-il de se passer !? Un instant Jesus Burgess, le champion de la Don Quichotte Family au corps disproportionné était présent ! L'instant suivant il est remplacer par un beau jeune homme ! À moins que Jesus nous a montrer une belle performance de métamorphose ! »

Non, j'ai décidé. La première personne que je vais étriper est ce présentateur. Désolé pour lui mais il n'aurait pas dû mettre la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, il mérite de se faire amputer par l'Ope Ope no Mi. Je fais crépiter ma « Room » avant de l'activer pour découper ce personnage en toute sécurité. Une fois fait, je me sens déjà un peu mieux même si je n'ai pas complètement passé ma frustration.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Chapeau-de-paille-ya ? Tu n'es pas censé rester, je ne sais pas moi, discret quand tu es sur une île inconnu ? »

« Oh, Traffy ! Regarde ! Je me suis fais de nouveaux amis ! On va aller battre Mingo ! »

« D'abord, écoute moi quand je te parle ! Ensuite, je te préviens tout de suite, il est hors de questions qu'ils montent dans le Polar Tang ! Je ne veux pas couler ! Enfin, qui est Mingo ? »

« Euh… D'après Surume, c'est un espèce de méchant flamant rose très fort mais je n'en sais pas plus, shishishi. »

« Tu ne parles quand même pas de Doflamingo ? »

« Peut-être ? Je n'en sais rien ! »

« Écoute Chapeau-de-paille-ya, c'est moi qui vaincrai Doflamingo, hors de question que je te laisse ma vengeance pour un animal ! »

« Eh ! Mais moi aussi je veux vaincre Mingo ! Il s'en est prit à mon ami et personne ne touche à mes amis ! »

« Bon, on ne va pas se disputer sur ça. Que dirais-tu de le vaincre ensemble ? »

« D'accord ! Direction Mingo ! »

Je soupire mentalement. Cet enfant risque de me rendre fou un jour mais je suis bien content qu'il soit mon allié. À vrai dire, je préfère ne pas foncer seul, tête baissée, dans la gueule du loup. Je préfère me dire que l'écrasante défaite que je subirais n'est pas dû à mon manque d'intelligence mais plutôt à celui de mon allié. Mon égo préfère cette version des faits.

J'utilise mon pouvoir pour nous faire sortir du Colisée avec les trois nouveaux animaux de compagnie du gosse, afin d'éviter que ce dernier ne me donne des migraines. Nous arrivons assez rapidement au palais, mais pas sans avoir fait du grabuge sur notre passage. En même temps, comment rester discret avec un garçon hyperactif, un Kraken géant et les animaux dangereux du Colisée ?

« Fufufu~ Je vous attendais~ »

La voix me glace le sang. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu admirer son possesseur par le passé. Je lève la tête pour voir ce détestable flamant rose se tenir dans l'air grâce à ses fils.

« Bonjour Law~ Tu es venu pour te faire pardonner de ta trahison envers la famille ? »

« Tu n'es pas ma famille, Doflamingo ! »

Chapeau-de-paille-ya semble comprendre que le type au dessus de nous est la personne que nous cherchons à battre. Il se met à crier ce qui est censé être le nom du volatile avant de lui promettre de le battre.

Le combat débute. Mon allié donne un coup de poing enduit de Haki offensif que l'adversaire esquive. Je profite de la distraction pour dégainer Kikoku et porter un coup qui n'atteint pas non plus sa cible. J'active ma « Room » pour pouvoir l'utiliser à tout moment.

« Fufufu~ Vous n'arriverez pas à me vaincre~ Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est une vrai attaque ! »

Doflamingo prépare une balle de fils. Je me mets en position pour la parer avec mon Nodachi. Je vois le fils commencer à sortir de son doigt. Il ne reste plus que quelques microsecondes avant qu'elle ne sorte. Elle sor-

BANG !!!

La balle n'est pas sortie. À la place, Doflamingo se retrouve assommé par terre avec une grosse bosse sur la tête. À côté de lui se tient le vice-amiral héro de la Marine, Monkey D Garp.

« Pirate Don Quichotte Doflamingo, votre titre de corsaire vous est retiré pour, euh… Je sais plus ! Bwahahaha, en tout cas vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! »

J'entends les citoyens se plaindre mais ce n'est le plus important. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce virement de la situation. Je pensais mourir sans avoir pu me venger et voilà qu'un Marine débarque pour vaincre ce monstre de Doflamingo en un coup de poing.

« Papi !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, idiot de petit-fils ! Et où sont tes frères, tu n'es pas censé être avec eux ? »

« On a été séparé… »

« Bon, je t'emmène à Marine Ford ! »

« Quoi !? Hors de question que je devienne Marine ! Je veux être le roi des pirates ! »

Bien que Chapeau-de-paille-ya soit très bruyant et me considère comme un Nakama alors que ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vais quand même pas laisser son grand-père lui priver de liberté.

« Excusez moi, mais Chapeau-de-paille-ya ne souhaite pas devenir Marine alors ne le forcez pas. »

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Trafalgar Law. »

« Bwahahaha, alors c'est toi le fameux gosse ! Bien, je t'emmène aussi ! »

« J'ai beau vous être reconnaissant d'avoir éliminé Doflamingo à ma place, il est hors de question que je devienne Marine ! Je déteste le gouvernement ! »

« Ouais ! Comme Traffy l'a dit, je veux pas devenir Marine, papi ! »

Le vice-amiral nous donne un poing chacun. Je vois les nouveaux amis de Luffy essayer de nous défendre avant de prendre peur. Le vieil homme nous prends par nos vêtements dans sa main droite, sa main gauche tenant Doflamingo. Il nous emmène jusqu'au navire Marine et ordonne de lever l'encre. Nous quittons le port, d'où je peux voir qu'il n'y a plus aucun jouet.

Le vieux dépose le flamant rose dans la cellule se situant dans la cave, avec les autres membres de la Don Quichotte Family, avant de nous emmener dans ce qui est sa cabine personnelle.

« Pourquoi tu nous as emmené papi ? Je croyais que tu avais accepté que je sois un pirate… »

« Je n'ai jamais accepté ! La situation m'avait juste forcé à te laisser avec Newgate ! Mais je ne vous emmène pas pour vous faire devenir des Marine même si j'en ai très envie. Non, je vous emmène parce que je veux vous présenter à Sengoku ! »

« Je veux bien pour Chapeau-de-paille-ya mais pourquoi moi ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas ! Et puis, comment Doflamingo a pu perdre son titre de corsaire ? »

« Mmh ? Oh, on a reçu une lettre anonyme montrant des preuves que Doflamingo a fait plein de mauvaises choses ! »

« Répondez à ma première question s'il vous plait ! »

Aucune réponse. Il m'énerve. Toute cette famille m'énerve. Ne peuvent-ils pas écouter ce que leurs disent les autres et répondre à leur question ? Ou au moins montrer un minimum de respect aux interlocuteurs au lieu de manger ou se curer le nez pendant qu'ils parlent ? Je crois bien que ces compétences sont bien au dessus de la capacité cognitive de ces deux singes vivants avec l'apparence physique de l'homme. Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se fier au physique mais plutôt au mental.

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà, je vous avais prévenu ! C'était le combat le plus nul que vous avez lu ! En fait, il n'y a même pas eu de combat !_


	14. Le cauchemar

_Et... Chapitre ! *applaudissement* Donc, dans ce chapitre on retourne auprès de nos pirates enquêteurs avec au centre, Sabo ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 14**

**POV Sabo**

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qu'est en train de faire Luffy mais une chose est sûre, les nerfs d'Ace ne risquent pas de tenir longtemps, tout comme sa patiente qui a déjà été réduit à néant depuis au moins une semaine. Nous, Marco, Thatch et moi, sommes là, sur le pont de mini Moby, à essayer de déterminer la prochaine action de notre petit frère afin que nous n'ayons pas à changer de direction à la dernière seconde.

« Moi je vous dis, on va dans les lieux les plus dangereux et on trouvera le petit Luffy ! »

« Thatch, on est dans le Nouveau Monde, yoi ! Toutes les îles sont un minimum dangereux ! »

« Oui mais il y a des îles plus dangereuses que d'autres ! Il nous suffit de suivre l'aiguille du Log Pose qui bouge le plus et BOUM ! Le petit Luffy est retrouvé ! »

« Tu as oublié les îles sans champs magnétique… Au pire, laisse tomber, yoi. Vous n'avez pas des idées les garçons ? En tant que frères le connaissant depuis plus longtemps, vous devriez avoir une piste, non ? »

« Aucun de nous trois ne connait Grand Line, tout ce que nous savons est qu'il y a Raftel à la fin et que Luffy doit y aller pour devenir le roi des pirates. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais peut-être qu'Ace pourrait avoir une idée vu qu'ils ont à peu près la même mentalité d'enfants idiots. Peut-être qu'il serait temps de le libérer du grand mât, ou au point retirer ce qui l'empêche de parler. »

Je m'approche de mon frère attaché par une chaîne et retire le chiffon dans sa bouche. Il tente immédiatement de mordre ses liens comme l'animal enragé qu'il est. Honnêtement, si je n'étais pas au courant qu'il a été élevé par des bandits dans une forêt sauvage, je l'aurais trouvé vraiment mal élevé.

« Laisse tomber Ace, tu n'y arriveras pas, pas comme la corde en tout cas. »

« Sabo, espèce de traître ! En tant que frère, tu devrais m'aider à trouver Luffy ! »

« J'essaye tout comme toi de retrouver notre petit frère je te signal ! »

« Alors détache moi ! »

« Pour que tu sautes dans la mer fouiller la gueule de chaque monstre marin ? Hors de question ! »

« Mais je suis sûr que Luffy s'est fait manger par un animal sauvage ! »

« Sa Vivre Card ne brule même pas ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Non !

« Si ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! … Mince ! Sabo, bâtard ! Tu m'as piégé ! »

« Peut-être~ Bon, maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, tu n'aurais pas une autre idée d'où pourrait être Luffy sauf dans la gueule d'un monstre marin ? »

« Dans la gueule d'un monstre marin ! Sinon, comment il pourrait autant bouger et passer la Calm Belt !? »

« Je ne sais pas moi mais si il était vraiment dans un monstre marin, sa Vivre Card serait un train de brûler ! »

« Pas forcément ! Peut-être qu'on peut respirer dans leurs ventres ! On est sur Grand Line ! Tout peut arriver ! »

« … Je reviens… »

Je retourne auprès des adultes. Les propos d'Ace ont créé un doute en moi. Peut-être que cet idiot à raison finalement, notre petite boule de caoutchouc attire peut-être tellement les ennuis qu'il va finir par vivre dans le ventre d'un monstre marin. Il est hors de question que je le laisse !

« Finalement, c'est peut-être probable mais ça prendrait bien trop de temps pour fouiller tous les monstres marins, yoi. Vas libérer Ace, on va utiliser l'ancienne méthode et essayer de deviner l'actuel position de Luffy, yoi. »

« Mais Marco ! On a déjà essayé plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois le petit Luffy repart dans une autre direction ! »

C'est vrai. Thatch n'a pas tord. Peut importe le nombre de fois que nous essayons, Luffy finit toujours par aller ailleurs. Au départ, nous avons simplement suivit la Vivre Card, puis nous avons essayé de déterminer l'île sur lequel il se dirige, et maintenant nous venons d'essayer de prédire la future île sur lequel il sera. Rien ne marche. Nous sommes désespérés.

Je pars détacher Ace en espérant qu'il ne saute pas à nouveau dans l'eau. Il me jette un regard noir que je fais semblant de ne pas avoir vu. Je lui fais signe de venir nous rejoindre et reprends ma place au sein des chercheur de chapeau de paille.

« Bon, si mes calculs sont bons et qu'il n'y a pas d'îles qui n'ont pas de champs magnétique ou qui bougent, voir les deux, Luffy devrait se trouver à Dressrora, le royaume sous les ordres du corsaire Don Quichotte Doflamingo, yoi. »

« Oh non… Pas un corsaire ! »

« Bah quoi ? Vous êtes plus fort que ce chien du gouvernement, non ? Où est le soucis, Thatch ? »

« Ace, on ne compte pas entrer en guerre avec le Gouvernement Mondial, en tout cas pas sans l'autorisation de père, yoi. On va juste y aller pour voir si Luffy s'y trouve. On ne va rien faire de téméraire, c'est compris, yoi ? »

Nous acquiesçons. Dans ce genre de situation, il faut écouter Marco qui a le plus d'autorité. Je ferais en sorte de garder un œil sur Ace. Peut-être que j'aurais besoin d'une laisse, ce sera plus simple.

Une semaine. Il nous a fallu une semaine pour arriver à Dressrosa. La Vivre Card de Luffy indique déjà une autre direction mais nous accostons quand même. Nous n'avons bientôt plus de provisions et qui sait ? Quelqu'un pourrait peut-être nous dire où est-ce qu'il se rend, sachant que Luffy n'est pas le plus discret au monde et qu'il s'est fait forcément remarqué, surtout en voyant l'état de la ville qui semble avoir subit des dommages causés par un golem de pierre ou quelque chose dans ce style.

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte tout de suite mais Ace a disparu de ma vue. J'aurais vraiment dû prendre une laisse, il risque de causer plus de dégâts à la ville qu'elle n'en a déjà.

« Excusez ? »

Je me retourne pour voir un étrange garçon aux cheveux verts. Il porte trois sabres à sa ceinture et semble s'être perdu. Je lui réponds poliment même si j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter un inconnu me parler.

« Vous n'aurez pas vu mon capitaine ? Enfin, mon futur capitaine puisqu'il compte avoir son équipage pirate à ses dix-sept. Je crois qu'il s'est perdu, on est allé en ville ensemble puis il a disparu. Il est un peu plus petit que vous, a des cheveux noirs, une cicatrice sous l'œil droit et porte toujours son chapeau de paille. »

Je retire ce que j'ai dis, peut-être que je vais m'intéresser à ce garçon. Le portrait qu'il vient de me faire ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Luffy, sauf que la cicatrice est sous le mauvais œil. Normalement, si j'étais une personne idiote comme Ace, j'aurais pensé que les deux personnes recherchées étaient différentes mais je ne suis pas Ace. Sachant que Luffy était sur Dressrosa, que la probabilité que deux personnes identiques soient présents au même endroit en même temps soit maigre et que le garçon en face de moi à tout l'air d'être un idiot ne reconnaissant pas la droite de la gauche, je suis certain que Luffy est ici.

« Ton capitaine ne se nommerait pas Monkey D Luffy ? Je le cherche aussi depuis longtemps, c'est mon petit-frère. »

« Petit-frère ? Oh ! Tu dois être l'un de ses deux grands-frères ! Tu es lequel ? Le super intelligent ou l'autre ? »

« L'intelligent. Je suis Sabo, enchanté. »

« Roronoa Zoro, futur meilleur épéiste du monde sous les ordres du futur rois des pirates. »

« Alors Zoro, vous ne voyagez que tous les deux ? »

« Non, il y a aussi Robin, un autre membre, et l'équipage de Trafalgar composé d'un ours polaire, un manchot et une orque. »

D'accord, je crois bien avoir trouver quelqu'un d'encore plus bizarre que Luffy et il faut faire fort pour le surpasser. Remarque, Luffy a déjà un squelette dans son équipage alors peut-être que ce Trafalgar est moins pire finalement.

« Allons demander à quelqu'un si il n'a pas vu mon frère. »

J'apostrophe l'homme le plus proche qui porte une tenue de gladiateurs. Je pense qu'il est un combattant, à moins que ce ne soit un présentateur vu qu'il tient un escargot haut parleur.

« Excusez moi, vous n'aurez pas vu un garçon un peu plus petit que moi avec des cheveux noirs, une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche et portant un chapeau de paille ? »

« Oh ! Vous parlez du nouveau champion du Corrida Colosseum, Lucy ? Je crois bien avoir vu Garp le héro l'emmener lui et son ami. Apparemment, de ce que j'ai entendu sortir de ses cris était que le vieil homme était son grand-père alors je n'ai pas essayé d'arrêter le Marine qui voulait l'emmener à Marine Ford. »

Je rêve. Oui, je dois sûrement rêver. Il est impossible que le vieux Garp ait trouvé Luffy avant nous. Luffy ne va pas du tout être emmené à MarineFord par son grand-père. Je dois forcément rêver. C'est la catastrophe !

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà ! Je pense qu'on va retourner auprès de notre petit catastrophe ambulant au prochain chapitre mais je ne peux rien promettre puisque je ne l'ai pas encore écrit ! À plus !_


	15. Un imposteur ?

_Hey ! Êtes vous content de me revoir ? Non ? Tant pis pour vous alors parce que je suis quand même là !_

**Chapitre 15**

**POV Law**

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi le héro de la Marine veut-il m'emmener voir l'amiral commandant en chef ? Je peux comprendre pour Luffy puisque le vieux fou peut très bien être un grand-père gâteux qui veut montrer au monde entier à quel point son petit-fils est adorable, mais et moi alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans cette histoire ?

« Bwahahahaha, on est arrivé les morveux ! »

En parlant du loup, ce dernier nous prend par nos vêtements pour nous faire traverser toute la base sous les yeux curieux des soldats de la Marine. Il entre dans une salle, que je suppose être le bureau du fameux Sengoku, sans toquer à la porte.

« Sengoku ! »

« Qui sont ces enfants Garp ? Tu sais que le kidnapping est puni par la loi, non ? »

« Bwahahahahaha ! »

L'amiral en chef de la Marine soupire avant de donner un paquet de biscuits sortie de nulle part à Garp. Je ne sais pas si je dois compatir avec mon ennemi qui doit tout le temps supporter un Monkey depuis bien des années mais une chose est sûr, je le plains. Après tout, quelques jours a déjà suffit à me briser les neurones.

« Bon… Garp, lâche les enfants avant que je ne te déclare comme kidnappeur… »

« Oui ! Papi nous a kidnappé ! »

Cet idiot vient d'avouer que nous n'avons pas été kidnappé alors que nous aurions pu avoir une chance de partir grâce à l'aide du commandant suprême. Toujours. C'est toujours comme ça avec lui. Même pas capable de réfléchir avec sa tête, à croire qu'il n'a rien dans le cerveau. Une minute…

« Chapeau de paille ya, sais-tu ce que veux dire kidnapping ? »

« Nan ! »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir accusé ton grand-père ? »

« Sabo m'a dit que même si je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire, si quelqu'un accuse papi de quelques chose, je devais dire que c'était vrai. »

C'est un idiot. Je le savais déjà mais là, son niveau d'imbécilité n'a fait que croître au sein de mon échelle de crétinerie tout juste créé pour lui. Qu'est-ce que je fais même ici, à traîner avec lui ? Je n'en sais rien mais c'est sûrement son idiotie qui m'a contaminé. Je veux retrouver mon équipage, et vite !

« D'accord… Donc le petit au chapeau de paille est ton petit-fils biologique, Garp… Et l'autre ? Un autre de tes petits enfants ? Vu qu'il est brun, je dirais que c'est le fils de tu-sais-qui… »

« Bwahahahaha ! Non, c'est pas lui ! J'aurais bien aimé de présenter mes deux autres garnements mais ils ne sont pas là. »

« Alors qui est-il ? »

« Gurararara, c'est ton petit-fils ! »

Je me fige sur place. Comment ce vieux fou peut-il affirmé que son supérieur est mon grand-père ? Jusqu'à dernière nouvelle, toute ma famille est morte à Flevance, tué par le Gouvernement qui dirige la Marine, organisation dont fait partie cet homme qui a une chèvre dans son bureau ! Nous ne pouvons pas être de la même famille !

Le commandant en chef sort un escargotphone de sa poche. Il compose un numéro avant d'attendre que son interlocuteur décroche. Il n'attend pas longtemps avant que l'animal se réveille.

« Rossinante, vient dans mon bureau. »

L'amiral en chef raccroche avec le « Gacha » de l'escargot. Comment est-ce possible ? Cora-san est censé être mort sur l'île Minion, tué par Doflamingo. Quelqu'un aurait usurpé son identité ? Je ne peux pas le croire. Pourquoi ferait-il ce genre de chose atroce ? Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas laisser cet enflure salir le souvenir de mon sauveur.

L'homme ne tarde pas à arriver. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, mes yeux doivent me jouer des tours, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Cet personnes ressemble tellement au vrai que j'ai connu, que ce soit par son physique, sa manière de tomber ou encore l'incendie qui s'est déclaré sur lui. Comment est-ce possible de pouvoir autant lui ressembler ?

« Bon, je suis là. Qu'y a- »

« Arrête… »

« L-Law… ? »

« Arrête ! Arrête de prendre l'apparence de Cora-san ! Ne salit pas sa mémoire ! »

« Law, c'est moi ! »

« Arrête, imposteur ! »

« Law, je ne suis pas un imposteur… »

« Tu ne peux pas être Cora-san… Cora-san est mort quand j'avais treize ans ! »

« Non… Law… J'ai survécu ! Après que Doflamingo soit partie, des Marine sont arrivés et-«

« Tais-toi ! Tais-toi… »

« Tu n'es pas Cora-san… »

« Law… Non… Trafalgar D Water Law, laisse moi la chance de te prouver mon identité… »

« Comment connais-tu mon nom complet… ? »

« Parce que je t'ai entendu le dire à Baby 5 et Buffalo… Te souviens-tu du pouvoir que je possède ? Si je t'en fais une démonstration, me croiras-tu ? »

Je ne peux pas croire cet homme mais si ce qu'il dit est vrai, si Cora-san est bel et bien vivant, alors je voudrais avoir une chance d'espérer un minimum. Je finis par acquiescer doucement, l'espoir ayant un peu atteint mon cœur meurtri.

Il commence à parler. Je ne l'entends pas. La lueur d'espoir en moi s'agrandit. Il semble parler aux autres. Je ne l'entends toujours pas. Les autres se mettent à parler mais aucun son ne parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je deviens de plus en plus convaincu mais ce qui a retirer tous mes doutes est de ne pas entendre la voix de ce qui semblerait être mon plus récent ami. Lui qui ne peut pas mentir, lui qui est si bruyant, je ne peux pas l'entendre.

Je me souviens que la dernière fois que j'ai pleuré était sur l'île Minion, lorsque j'étais dans ce coffre. Cette fois-ci, peu importe ma grande fierté, je ne peux que verser de chaudes larmes dans les bras de mon sauveur bel et bien vivant.

« Je suis si heureux de savoir que tu as survécu, Law… »

Je pense qu'il a désactivé son pouvoir mais peu importe. Je suis heureux. Heureux de pouvoir le voir. Heureux de pouvoir l'entendre. Heureux de pouvoir sentir son odeur. Heureux de pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras. Heureux qu'il soit en vie.

« Cora-san… snif… Tu m'as tellement manqué… »

« Tu m'as aussi manqué, Law… Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu plus tôt. J'aurai dû- »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, snif, Cora-san. C'est de la mienne… Je me suis caché pour que Doflamingo ne me trouve pas… Snif… »

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans ses bras mais j'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps. Malheureusement, j'ai dû à contrecœur me séparer de mon sauveur lorsque mon soit disant ami à ouvert sa grande bouche.

« Traffy ! C'est ton papa ? »

Je vois bien le regard que me lance Cora-san et je ne l'apprécie pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout. C'est un regard qui reste le même, peu importe la personne qui l'utilise. Un regard qui ferait fuir toutes personnes censées. Cora-san vient de me lancer un regard espiègle.

« Law~ Je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit-ami~ »

J'aimerais tellement qu'un profond gouffre se forme sous mes pieds pour m'enterrer profondément sous terre. Je ne sais pas si je devrais être soulagé de ne pas voir mon visage qui est à coup sûr aussi rouge qu'une tomate, mais je suis certain de vouloir ne plus être là.

« Cora-san ! Je ne sors pas avec Luffy ! »

« Ow~ Tu es sûr ? »

« On a sept ans d'écart ! »

« Et alors ? L'amour n'a pas d'âge~ »

« C'est encore un enfant ! »

« Toi aussi tu seras toujours un enfant pour moi~ »

« Mais- »

« Pas de mais Law~ Maintenant, présente le moi ! Je veux le connaître ! »

Cora-san m'énerve déjà. Je sais que je viens à peine de le retrouver mais je n'aime pas me faire embêter. Et surtout, pourquoi pense-il que j'irais bien avec ce gamin hyperactif qui ne connait rien de la discrétion ? Nous n'allons pas du ensemble et je ne crois absolument pas au diction des contraires qui s'attirent !

« Demande à l'autre vieux fou qui se cure le nez, c'est son petit-fils ! »

« Oh… Alors c'est lui le fameux petit Luffy !? Tu as fais un excellent choix ! J'approuve totalement votre couple ! »

« On ne sort pas ensemble ! Et qui te dis que ses parents accepte ? Son grand-père et ses frères ne comptent pas ! »

Je pense l'avoir acculé. D'après les nombreuses histoires que j'ai dû entendre, Luffy n'a qu'un grand-père et deux frères pour famille. Il m'a lui-même dit ne pas avoir de parents, même si c'est scientifiquement impossible.

« J'approuve. En tant que père, j'approuve la relation si c'est ce que mon fils souhaite. »

Je n'avais pas remarqué la présence du nouvel arrivant. Depuis quand est-il là ? Qui est cet homme dont le visage est ombragé par une capuche ? Serait-ce le père de Luffy ? Vu ses paroles, c'est forcément le cas mais n'aurait-il pas pu arriver à un autre moment qui n'aurait pas gâché mon superbe plan ? Franchement, maintenant c'est clair. Je déteste les Monkey, peut importe la génération !

**À suivre...**

_Bon, j'avoue avoir laissé mon côté fan de LawLu se déverser un peu... Mais ne vous en faites pas les non fans de LawLu ou tout simplement de yaoi ! Je vous rassure, ce ne sera pas une fic sur la romance ! Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi Law a finalement appelé Luffy par son prénom, c'est simple : il ne l'a pas fait exprès et comme il commence à considérer Luffy comme un ami (même si il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute), il n'a pas pensé à utiliser pas son habituel -ya qu'il se sert pour se moquer des gens (en faisant genre d'être polie). Bon ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que ce petit rare (peut-être même le seul) moment où j'insinue un LawLu ne vous aura pas dérangé. À la prochaine !_


	16. La fin d'une Aventure

_Hey ! Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Je sais que d'habitude les auteurs préviennent à l'avant dernier chapitre mais à vrai dire, je n'y ai pensé qu'hier ! En fait, je me suis soudain rendu compte qu'il ne me restait plus qu'un chapitre à écrire pour faire la fin que je voulais ! Enfin, l'une des fins que j'avais imaginé. Bon, fini le blabla, je le ferai après._

**Chapitre 16**

**POV Dragon**

Je viens d'apparaître dans le bureau de Sengoku le Bouddha. Le seul qui n'est pas surpris est mon père qui a sûrement compris mon jeu. Bien sûr, il y a également mon fils mais il ne compte pas puisque de ce que je sais, il a obtenu l'idiotie de mon père.

En parlant de ce dernier, il tente actuellement de me donner son Poing de l'Amour qu'il aime tant donner à tout le monde, que ce soit à ses petits fils ou à moi.

« Dragon ! Que fais-tu là ? C'est bien toi qui nous a envoyé la lettre avec toutes les preuves des méfaits de Doflamingo, non ? »

« C'est bien moi, je voulais que tu ailles donner un coup de main à Luffy. Doflamingo est bien trop fort pour ses capacités actuelles. »

« Tu aurais pu le faire toi-même stupide fils ! »

Je me contente de rire. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu, j'ai suivi mon fils de près depuis sa petite aventure à North Blue après tout, mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais voir si la Marine était vraiment prête à faire régner la justice, même si il faut emprisonner un ancien Dragon Céleste pour le faire. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas du tout déçu de ce que j'ai vu.

« Bon, je vous dis au revoir messieurs les Marine. J'emmène ces deux là retrouver leurs amis. »

« Dragon ! Stupide fils ! Où comptes-tu emmener Luffy et Law ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais revenir vous embêter après avoir déposé ces deux pirates dans l'âme là où est leur place ! »

Sur ces paroles, j'attrape les bras des deux enfants pour sauter avec eux par la fenêtre. Mon instinct était juste. Ces deux là sont fait pour le danger. Après tout, il n'y en a pas eu un qui a crié après s'être retrouvé à tomber dans le vide.

J'active mes pouvoirs pour nous permettre de nous déplacer grâce aux vents. Je peux voir mon fils être impressionné par mes capacités. Étrangement, j'ai envie de me vanter devant lui. Même son ami est surpris, même si il le cache bien.

« Trop cool ! Tu peux changer le temps le type au manteau !? »

« Tu peux m'appeler papa si tu veux, mais oui, je peux le faire. »

« Trop cool ! Attends… J'ai un papa !? »

Je ne sais pas si je dois être déçu ou surpris par la question. Bien sûr qu'il a un père, comme toute personne vivant dans ce monde. Je retiens dans un coin de ma tête qu'il faut que je lui en parle.

« Bien sur que tu en as un, comme tes frères ou ton grand-père. »

« Oh… Trop cool ! J'ai un papa ! »

Voir autant d'énergie sortir du petit corps de mon fils est vraiment plaisant. J'aimerais beaucoup l'emmener dans la base des révolutionnaires, je suis sûr que mes hommes adoreront le rencontrer. J'ai tellement envie de le gâter~

« Au fait les garçons, vous sortez vraiment ensemble ? »

Le seul survivant de Flevance a immédiatement réfuté. Je pense que je vais continuer à jouer avec lui puisqu'il me donne vraiment envie de le taquiner encore longtemps.

« Oh ? Vraiment ? Pourtant vous irez tellement bien ensemble~ Il va falloir vous trouver un nom de couple ! Pourquoi pas le LaLu ? Oh ! Non ! Le LawLu ! »

« Papa ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est quoi un couple ? »

Il faut vraiment refaire son éducation. Je n'aurais pas dû le confier à mon père. J'aurais dû le prendre avec moi. Il aura été moins libre puisque j'aurai dû le cacher au monde mais au moins il connaîtrait les choses les plus basiques. Si Newgate ne l'avait pas déjà sous son aile, je l'aurais pris avec moi, avec ses frères si il le souhaite.

« Un couple est- »

« Luffy ! »

Je suis vraiment déçu. Nous sommes déjà arrivé au Mini Moby partie à la recherche de Luffy où se trouve le fils de Roger qui vient d'appeler mon fils. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de montrer à quel point je peux être un bon père !

« Ace ! Sabo ! Ah ! Zoro ! Robin ! »

« Bepo, Shachi, Penguin et le Polar Tang sont là aussi avec Roronoa-ya et Nico-ya… »

Les jeunes sont vraiment heureux de revoir leurs amis. Je n'ai pas envie de les quitter tout de suite. Peut-être que Marco le Phénix sera d'accord pour que je les accompagne jusqu'à leur bateau principal ?

« Luffy ! Idiot ! »

Aïe. Je crois bien que mon père a déteint sur le fils de Roger. Il lui a légué sa mauvaise manie de frapper tout le monde pour montrer son amour. L'éducation de ces enfants est malheureusement irrécupérable, l'impacte qu'à mon père sur leur esprit est bien trop important.

« Dragon le révolutionnaire, yoi. Que fais-tu ici avec Luffy ? »

« Je vous le ramène, ils sont juste allés jouer chez leurs grands-pères. »

« Comment connaissez-vous les enfants, yoi ? »

« Ne sous estimez pas le réseau d'information de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. »

« Je ne le sous-estime pas, yoi. Que voulez-vous ? »

« Laissez moi vous accompagner jusqu'à Newgate. J'aimerais lui parler de quelque chose. »

Marco semble avoir un dilemme intérieur, ce qui est compréhensible. Il finit cependant par accepter, pour mon plus grand plaisir. En remerciement, je lui propose de créer plus de vent pour accélérer la cadence du navire, ce qu'il accepte avec joie.

Le trajet est agréable. Je n'aurais pas imaginer pouvoir un jour remplir mon rôle de père. Bien sûr, je ne me plein pas que ce moment ait fini par arriver. Il restera d'ailleurs gravé pour toujours dans ma mémoire.

Nous finissons par arriver au Moby Dick. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu y aller plus rapidement sans navire mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Newgate ne semble pas être dérangé par ma présence, ce qui n'est pas vraiment étonnant puisque nous sommes en plutôt bon terme.

« Bonjour Newgate. Désolé, je n'ai pas apporté d'alcool. »

« Gurararara, je passe l'éponge aujourd'hui gamin mais tu devras m'en apporter la prochaine fois ! Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Est-ce à propos de ton fils ? »

« Oui, je voulais te remercier de prendre soin de lui à ma place et celle de mon incompétent père. Je voulais aussi m'excusé d'avoir voulu mettre à l'épreuve ton équipage en envoyant Kuma vous séparer de Luffy. »

« Gurararara, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! C'était amusant de voir mes enfants paniquer ! »

Je peux très clairement sentir des auras meurtrier venir de tous ceux qui se sont inquiétés. Newgate a vraiment un esprit farceur, peut-être que ses enfants ont déteint sur lui ?

« Au fait Dragon, qui sont les autres enfants ? »

« Des amis que Luffy s'est fait en cours de route. Il y en a deux, Nico Robin et le sabreur au cheveux vert, qui vont rejoindre son équipage. Les autres font partie d'un futur équipage allié. »

Newgate regarde attentivement chaque nouvelle tête. Son sourire prend rapidement la forme de sa légendaire moustache et son rire se fait entendre tel un tremblement.

« Gurararara, dites moi les gamins, qui sera le capitaine de l'équipage… euh… »

« L'équipage du Heart et j'en suis le capitaine. »

« Comment t'appelles-tu gamin ? »

« Trafalgar Law. »

« Que dis-tu de rester sur le Moby Dick avec ton équipage jusqu'à ce que Luffy part vivre son aventure à dix-sept ans ? Si tu veux, on pourra laisser ton navire en sécurité sur l'île des hommes poissons. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

« Que veux-tu, gamin ? »

« Je veux élargir mes connaissances médicales et Bepo veut apprendre ma navigation. Pour ce qui est de Penguin et Shachi, je les ai entendu dire qu'ils voulaient apprendre la mécanique mais ce n'est pas grave si personne à bord ne peut leur apprendre. »

« Gurararara, marché conclu.m ! Bienvenue à bord ! »

Ce gosse est doué pour parler affaire. Il fera un bon capitaine plus tard. J'aimerais beaucoup l'avoir dans l'armée révolutionnaire mais de ce que j'ai pu voir et récolter à son sujet, il n'est pas une personne à aimer recevoir des ordres.

« Newgate, il est temps pour moi de retourner à ma base. Je viendrais de temps en temps rendre visite aux enfants. »

« Gurararara, au revoir mon ami ! »

C'était la bonne décision. Luffy sera plus épanoui ici. Il pourra être libre, protégé et entraîné. J'attends avec impatiente ma prochaine visite qui, malheureusement, ne sera pas avant longtemps. Il ne faut pas que je vienne trop souvent où le gouvernement va se douter de quelque chose. Vis ta vie, Luffy !

**Fin**

_Et voilà ! L'aventure s'arrête ici. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et que vous avez prit du bon temps à le lire ! Cette fanfiction a débuté le 23 mai 2019 et nous sommes le 23 mai 2019 (Je ne l'ai même pas fait exprès ! Je viens tout juste d'aller voir la date du premier chapitre et j'ai été surprise !) C'est donc après pile poile un an de travail mais surtout de procrastination (je l'avoue) que s'achève cette histoire ! Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !_


End file.
